Redemption
by Hedari
Summary: Tobi's games have gone too far and Ayumi feels nothing but fear. What will she do? What is Tobi planning? Can Itachi protect her from the masked Akatsuki member? Sequel to "Tobi's new game". ItachiXOC/TobiXOC/lemon/violence
1. The moon

**Finally, a sequel to "Tobi's new game"! YAY! Party for everybody, lol! :3**

**In this chapter you will learn more about Ayumi's past. These flashbacks will be important in the story. :) Stay tuned for more, my dears!**

* * *

_***11 years ago***_

The night was beautiful – the weather was nice and not a single gust of wind. Not like I was able to feel it, but I heard other clan members saying so. The moon was full and it was shining so brightly that I was able to see everything clearly through my window. However, my cell was still dark – the window was too small to let in some light even during the daytime, and there were no candles. I felt lonely, but calm. The moon always made me feel comfortable – I don't know why.

_'Is everyone here already, Etsuko?'_

_'Almost, Kiyoshi-sama. Only Izumi-san and Minoru-san are missing.'_

_'Fine, they should join us soon.'_

I watched as the head of Tsukiyomi clan – Kiyoshi-sama passed by, followed by some young lady. They went to the meeting room, which was not far from my cell. A lot of other people were already waiting for them. I never knew what they talked about – I couldn't hear their voices from here. I guess my cell's walls were too thick.

I sighed and backed away from the iron door –it was made of rods, so I was able to see what was going on in the passageway, which was pretty long, lit only by a few lights. It was a bit gloomy, and scary...

Finally – I saw my parents passing by me. I missed them a lot. Just seeing them made my chest really warm.

_'Mommy, daddy! Hello!'_

I smiled at them, but they didn't glance at me, not even once. My daddy's face was blank, but my mommy looked a bit scared. I wonder why...

I was still thinking why did they put me in this cell. This place felt cold, there were lots of dust, which made me cough a lot. Just what did I do?

And all of this just because I have this strange mark on my lower back – a black hollow circle. When my parents saw it a few months ago, they got really mad and started yelling at me. They reported it to Kiyoshi-sama and he ordered to put me here – in this cage.

Since that day they all started glaring at me with those eyes... They were full of anger. I got called „a monster" a few times. But why? I couldn't understand why I was hated...

I sat on my bed and swung my feet back and forth. My stomach growled and I frowned slightly. I felt a bit hungry.

My eyes gazed at the window again – the green trees behind it looked like they were frozen, they didn't move at all. It was so silent. And the moon... It was really, really clear and huge. I sent it a weak smile... I just feel like something will happen soon. I can't wait to hug my parents again...

* * *

I was sleeping when I heard someone shouting. My eyes opened slowly.

Yes, this noise came from the meeting room.

I ran to the door, curious of what was happening there. If only I could see, at least a bit... But the room was closed.

Suddenly a woman's voice reached my ears. Wait, isn't it my mommy? Why was she screaming?

I watched in shock as the meeting room's door opened. Kiyoshi-sama left first, he looked very harsh. He shot me a glare, then disappeared.

_'Please, Kiyoshi-sama! W-Wait, I beg you!'_ My mommy cried out, running out of the room behind him. Her face was pale and her eyes looked puffy – she was crying. Why, what happened?

I felt horror seep over my body as I saw her collapse to the floor next to my door.

_'WHY? OH MY GOD, WHY US?!'_ She cried out again, her sad voice making me tremble.

Big crystal tears were streaming down her cheeks. Daddy ran to mommy's side, pulling her to his arms. His eyes were sorrowful too.

_'W-What happened, mommy, daddy?!'_ I asked them.

Other clan members left the meeting room, bypassing my parents without a single word. Why were they ignoring them?! I felt my heartbeat quickening.

_'Why are you crying?'_ I asked them again, but gulped when they looked at me.

A deadly shiver ran down my spine as I saw them glaring at me with intense hate and pain. They were just piercing down my soul, ripping me to pieces. I gulped as I watched my daddy stand up slowly and come to my door.

_'Daddy?! Why is mommy crying? What's going on?!'_

_'Shut up!' _He snapped at me, his voice dripping with venom._ 'It's all because of you!'_

My body turned to stone as he reached his hand between two rods and gripped my neck with his cold fingers.

I gasped and stared at him, fear written all over my face. He squeezed me tighly, I was unable to breath. Daddy's eyes were enraged and disgusted. Why..?

_'D-Don't do it, dear! We don't know what this thing can do to us!'_ My mommy screamed again as she ran to daddy's side, crying.

She pulled his hand away from me, I noticed her body shaking violently.

I gasped for air. My head felt dizzy and numb... Why they were doing this to me? Why, just why..?

_'Mo-Mommy... What h-happened? Please, tell me...'_

_'DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!'_ She cried out at me. _'You're a monster!'_

Daddy embraced her waist, still glaring at me.

It felt so cold. Right here, in my chest... I continued to stare at them, my eyes wide.

_'It's all because of you... Kiyoshi-sama forbade us to have children! It's because of you! No one wants you here, NO ONE! WHY, WHY DID YOU APPEAR IN OUR FAMILY, YOU FREAK?!'_

I could do nothing. My mind was black, completely.

_'M-Mommy, I-'_

_'You ruined our life, Ayumi! No... You don't deserve such a name. You're disgusting! YOU'RE A MONSTER!'_ My dad screamed at me, pulling my sobbing mom closer. _'All we wanted is to have a normal family! Is it so hard to understand?! Our life could have been perfect, but you ruined it. You shouldn't even be alive!'_

My vision blurred and I fell to my knees, covering my head with my hands. It ached so much... Can all of this be true? Am I really... Really...?

_'No... Mommy, daddy... I'm sorry...! I'm really sorry…!'_ I whispered.

My eyes watered. I gazed at my parents again, wishing it was just a nightmare. Another nightmare... But it wasn't. They stood there, looking down on me, like I was some kind of trash. A burden... I was a burden...

_'Just die,'_ my dad muttered and spat at me.

I flinched as it ran down my cheek and shut my eyes. My head was pounding like crazy now.

My heart tossed in my chest. Why was it still here? If I'm a monster... Why... Why does it hurt so much...?

Suddenly a sharp pain pierces my temples.

_'AAAAHR!'_ I screamed as the pain jabbed my eyes, setting them on fire.

I heard my mother's faint gasp.

_'D-Dear...! What if w-we m-made her angry..?! She might kill us...! She's going to kill us!'_

My father answered something to her. But I wasn't able to hear it.

I felt my body convulse from all the pain.

I'm a monster... I don't deserve to live...

Something bright flashed before my eyes, but I was unsure if it was reality or my own mind. This light was inviting. It was silver... Just like the moon.

I heard my parents scream, but they were far away from me. I was just floating here, in this weird light.

_'Forgive me, father... Mother...'_

My consciousness was fading. But the pain was still here.

It never disappeared.


	2. Crimson sky

Who am I…? Why do I exist…? Where is my home…?

I winced a bit, feeling a strong ache in my head. I felt myself sitting on the ground, leaning against something hard – a wall probably.

I tried to open my eyes slightly. At first I wasn't able to see anything, just black. But my vision returned soon.

My orbs widened at the sight in front of me and a gasp escaped my lips.

Blood. Nothing, but blood. It was spattered everywhere – on the floor and walls, even on the ceiling.

My heart stopped beating. There were bodies around me, all covered in crimson. They were not moving. I noticed the color of their hair – it was blonde, almost white. All of them were members of Tsukiyomi clan.

I clutched my head, trying to remember anything. What happened? Why… Why is everyone dead?

My elbow hit something soft and I turned my eyes to see the image which engraved into my mind forever. It was my mother. She was lying next to my feet, her head wrenched to the side. Her light blue kimono was soaked in blood.

_'M-Mommy…?'_

Everything around me blurried as I moved her hair out of her face, trying to see her eyes. Maybe, maybe she was alive…

I screamed in horror. Her eyes were white. I couldn't see her orbs.

What happened to my mommy?

My body trembled as I stood up slowly. Who, who did all of this?! My body was sore, but I didn't care. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I slowly moved down the passageway. I felt my stomach twist at the smell of iron.

I stopped next to my cell only to shriek in horror again – my daddy was lying in a large puddle of blood, strangle marks on his neck. He was locked in the cage, where I was supposed to be.

No, no...!

Only now I noticed that my clothes were bloody too. Not only clothes... My arms, everything. But not a single cut, not a single bruise. I fell to the floor crying, suddenly remembering everything that happened between me and my parents. Yes, they were screaming at me and I fainted... No, I didn't faint. I lost control... There was this enormous power... I killed my whole clan.

Why... Why did it have to be me?

I lifted my head to look around, still sobbing. No voice. Nothing.

There was nothing left of my home. Nothing left of my family. I destroyed it. No... My power did it. But this power was inside of me...

I flinched when something cracked behind me. I looked behind my shoulder, but there was nothing.

I closed my eyes, my back slid against the wall, leaving a red trace on it. Just what... What should I do..? I didn't mean to kill them... I would never... Never kill my mommy and daddy...!

I continued sobbing, unsure of who I am and what is waiting for me. Should I search for help..? What will people do to me when they learn that I killed my own family? Will they kill me too? Should I run away?

I have never felt so afraid and confused in my life. There was nothing left to me. I was nothing.

Once again I flinched from some sound in my clan's compound. Who was it? What if... What if someone is still alive? Should I check? But how can I face someone when I was the one killing everybody?

I kept sobbing quietly. It was hard to believe that some time ago everything was fine. Everyone was still alive...

No, no... I can't stay here anymore. I can never return here again.

I stood up slowly. I felt nausea in my body – there was too much blood. I moved to the meeting room – there was something I must take with me.

This room was a big place – there was a big round table and many shelves with scrolls. It would have impressed me a lot, if only I wasn't a killer... A criminal...

Where should I start to search? I glanced at the table – a big scroll caught my eyes. I recognised some symbols written on it. „Tsukimi". It sounds familiar... Wait, didn't my parents call my power Tsukimi? Then this is what I need.

I couldn't understand all the things written here, but I must learn about Tsukimi. It was a power I hope I will never use again. It was a power which destroyed everything I had. I want to erase it... There must be a way.

I grabbed that scroll and started running out of the compound. I ran through the dead bodies and my vision blurred again. But I had to keep running...

I stopped and glanced at my mommy last time. I'm really sorry... I should bury my parents, put a monument on their grave. But do I have a right to touch them? No, they would hate me. They would be disgusted of my dirty fingers, touching their bodies. I don't have a right to call myself a member of Tsukiyomi. I was a disgrace to my clan... Just like they said it. They were always right.

_'You were right, mommy, daddy...'_ I whispered to myself, gazing at the dark brown house in front of me. _'I shouldn't be alive. I'm sorry...'_

I felt another tear leak down my cheeks as I ran into the night, which was still calm, like nothing happened. The moon... It was still shining brightly, illuminating my sin. Sin, which could never be forgiven. Sin, that I will carry for the rest of my life.

* * *

For about an year I tried my best to live by myself. I was still afraid to tell anyone what happened. There was no excuse for my actions.

I was seven years old when I thought that I was going to die in a forest, out of hunger. Somehow I managed to escape out of my village, maybe because my clan lived at the border of it. I hoped that no one knew that I was still alive. My body was sick, but I couldn't complain, no. I should have taken my life away long ago. But I just couldn't... I was pitiful.

It felt really strange when an old lady found me. She was very surprised to find me in a forest, all alone. Of course, I didn't tell her anything. I just wanted to run away from her, but she didn't let me. She took me to her house. Many thoughts tortured me at that time... What if she knows about Tsukiyomi clan? But she never said anything. Her house was away from any village, it was isolated. The old lady was nice to me... I tried to my best not to be a burden to her – she didn't even know that I was a killer. She thought I was just a lost child, but I wasn't. The least I could do is help her in anything. She taught me lot of things – I was more than happy about it.

However, the lady passed away four years later. She left me everything, but none of these things belonged to me. I didn't deserve any of it. In the end, I couldn't even tell her the truth...

This time I made sure to make her a grave – she was like my grandmother. I ran away again.

Since then my life was empty and pointless – I just tried to learn ninjutsu and ran away from my past. I didn't know who I was, what was waiting for me. Sometimes I was even hoping that someone would hunt me down, but no one ever did. I was a worthless coward, whose name was erased long time ago. Maybe... Maybe Tsukimi was truly a curse. My life was meaningless... A place called "home" existed only in my dreams.

Until I met the Akatsuki.

* * *

**The second and the last part of Ayumi's memories. Let's continue with the main story!**


	3. Burning sensations

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. It was dark, but really warm. Maybe because Ayumi was here, beside me.

I leaned over her to the dressing table. A candle was here. I lit it and gazed at Ayumi.

She was snuggling to my chest, wrapped in my cloak, sleeping soundlessly. I smiled slightly. She looked so innocent and peaceful... Just like a child. Leader told us about her past. She killed her whole clan. But she wasn't a criminal. Her heart was pure... She didn't belong in this organisation.

My fingers traced her cheek and she moaned softly in her sleep. Yesterday she gave herself to me. She was mine. I could never ask for more, it was the best time in my life.

Dark thoughts suddenly flooded my head. This whole thing was only a temporary illusion. The time will come when I will have to deal with consequences of my actions. That someone will search for me, seeking for answers, seeking for punishment. It was my fate which was decided long ago. It can't be changed.

I know I was foolish to bring Ayumi closer to me. She will be disappointed… She will only suffer because of me. But I needed her more than she imagines. She was like a bright flash of light which I craved for all my life. I was too selfish to let her go now.

I shook my head a bit, trying to get rid of the darkness in it. Ayumi was in my arms… I wanted to make her happy.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I felt something tighten around my waist. I opened my eyes only to meet Itachi's face. He was staring at me intently with emotionless eyes. I gave him a smile.

_'Good morning, Itachi…'_

He didn't say anything, just brought me closer to him and kissed my lips lightly. This moment was perfect until…

_'Hey, Itachi, do you feel this weird smell?'_

He stared at me for a while but then gazed at the door.

_'Yes, I do. It smells like something is burning.'_

I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up.

_'That's weird. We should check what's going on.'_

I went to the closet and grabbed a plain purple tank top and black capri pants. I blushed slightly when I searched for my underwear. Finally I found it.

_'I'm going to change.'_

_'You don't have to go anywhere. I have already seen all of you,'_ Itachi whispered to my ear and I gasped.

When did he appear behind me?

I shivered when his arms made their way around my waist and started unzipping my cloak. It was his cloak, actually…

I closed my eyes slightly and concentrated on his hot breathing, which was tickling my neck, sending electric sensations down my body.

_'I-Itachi…'_

_'Ayumi…'_ He whispered huskily again, kissing my nape and making me moan quietly.

_'Ah, Itachi..! I-I think we should hurry… W-What if our hideout is on fire?'_ I muttered as he added more pressure. _'P-Please..!'_

I heard him chuckle slightly as he let me go. I rushed into the bath room, my face completely red. You're so mean, Itachi...

* * *

_'WHAT THE FUCK! Stupid piece of shit...! I fucking burnt this crap, damn it...'_

I lifted my eyebrow at the view in front of us.

Hidan was in the kitchen. With a pink apron, cooking. More like trying to cook, because the whole place was full of black smoke.

I noticed a pot which was boiling already, water leaking down its sides. Hidan tried to took it, but burnt his fingers and quickly let it go.

_'AAAH, THAT FUCKING HURTS! STUPID MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!'_

The whole thing fell on the frying pan which was full of some creepy dark stuff.

I sweatdropped.

_'Good morning, Hidan,'_ Itachi calmly said while smirking.

The priest glared at our side, cursing again. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed me.

_'About fucking time, bitch! HOW CAN YOU COOK THIS CRAP?!'_

I heard Itachi growl when I was called „a bitch". That made me giggle slightly. I touched his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

_'Need help, Hidan?'_

_'NO, I CAN FUCKING DO THIS MYSELF._' Hidan answered and grunted angrily, while trying to flip over that thing on the frying pan. _'Dumb motherfuc-'_

_'Calm down. You should reduce the fire first,'_ I explained to him, turning the handle on the cooker to the side gently. _'Here.'_

He stared at me, dumbfounded.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I watched Ayumi help me cook. She was really good at this. A sweet smile was on her lips as she took care of the mess I just made. How did she fucking do that? It looked like a piece of freaking cake to her!

I glanced at Itachi who was sitting at the table, keeping an eye on Ayumi like a hawk. What's with this fucker? He looked like he was owning her!

_'You must never forget to reduce the heat when the water boils,_' Ayumi continued, making me turn my attention to her.

Our food was almost done. It smelled delicious.

She's a fucking witch!

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Ayumi was cooking with Hidan. That annoyed me. They were too close.

I didn't even notice when a bowl of ramen was placed in front of me. Ayumi gave me a soft smile and plopped in her seat across from me. Her gaze was glued to me. That made me smirk triumphically.

_'Ayumi, You're here!'_ I heard Kisame shout in surprise as he made his way towards her.

I glared daggers at him as he put his ugly hands on her delicate shoulders.

Jealousy was something I haven't felt for a long time… And I didn't like it at all.


	4. Calm before the storm

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Soon other members started gathering in the kitchen. Zetsu and Tobi were missing...

Tobi... I haven't seen him in a while. It doesn't matter if I don't want to, I will have to face him sooner or later. I am with Itachi now... I can't continue my relationship with Tobi. Can you even call it „a relationship"? Tobi won't give up so easily, though... What should I do?

No... I just can't betray Itachi. I will have to face my fears.

_'Ayumi-chaan!' _I heard Deidara shout as he entered here._ 'How are you feeling, un?!'_

He brought an instant smile to my face.

_'Way better, Deidara, thank you.'_

He sat down by my side and grinned at me.

I noticed Itachi glare at him and sweatdropped. He didn't look happy... Wait, is it even possible for Itachi to look happy? He might not smile, but his eyes looked blissful when we were...

I felt myself blush.

_'This is quite good,'_ Kakuzu commented, tasting the hot spicy ramen that was finally cooked.

_'Hidan made it,'_ I said, grinning at Hidan who now had a smug smirk on his face.

_'That's impossible... How can Hidan cook like that? I bet you helped him, un…'_

_'Shut it, you stupid brat!'_ Hidan snapped at him loudly, but murmured. _'She helped me a bit, though…'_

_'I knew that something this delicious must be made by Ayumi,'_ Kisame smirked at me. _'Hidan is horrible at cooking.'_

_'Fuck off, you dumb fish stick!'_

I snickered at them and started eating. It surely was good.

* * *

_'Damn, I can't move!'_ Deidara mumbled, patting his stomach. _'I'm so full, un!'_

I stretched my arms to the sides and yawned, feeling a bit sleepy all of sudden. Maybe because the food was warm and satisfying.

_'You better not fall asleep again, Ayumi,'_ Sasori said quietly, staring at me with his blank eyes.

I pouted at him.

_'That wasn't my usual sleep, you know!'_

_'No one told me why you were in fatigue...'_ Kisame muttered with a puzzled face.

I flinched slightly. So he didn't know. Maybe others decided to keep it in secret so that it wouldn't cause chaos. I really hope so.

_'That's not something you should concern yourself about, Kisame,'_ Itachi spat coldly, standing up from the table.

I watched as the blueish man glared at him, but kept silent.

_'Let's go, Ayumi.'_

I lifted my eyebrow at Itachi. Others looked curious too.

_'Where to?'_

_'You must breathe some fresh air. That will be good for your health.'_

_'Okaay...'_

I stood up awkwardly, feeling many eyes on me and Itachi. I gulped as he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and glared at everyone. It looked like he was warning them not to try anything on me. I felt my face redden.

We left the kitchen. Actually, I was kind of excited to go outside.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I wasn't that surprised to see Itachi and Ayumi together. It was pretty obvious to me that he has feelings for her.

Howerer, others looked shocked.

Kakuzu lifted his eyebrow, not really saying anything, Hidan looked dumbfounded while Deidara and Kisame were pissed as hell.

_'DID YOU SEE THAT, UN?!'_ Deidara yelled, hitting the table with his fist.

He was furious. This brat liked her. I smirked.

_'Don't tell me that you didn't notice the way Itachi treated her. She caught his eye long ago.'_

Kisame growled with displeasure.

_'I can't believe Ayumi chose Itachi. What a shame.'_

_'YOU MEAN THOSE TWO FUCKERS ARE TOGETHER?!'_

We sweatdropped at Hidan's reaction. He seemed thoughtful for a while.

_'That makes fucking sense though.'_

I sighed at them, grabbing my bowl and putting it to the sink.

_'It's your turn to wash the dishes, brat.'_

_'WHY ALWAYS ME, UN?!'_

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

As soon as we left the hideout, my head felt very dizzy. It's because I haven't been outside for quite a time. But the heaviness went away. It was difficult to open my eyes though, because they were used to darkness. I blinked a few times – the sky was very clear and bright blue, even if it was the end of the summer. It made me smile.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to inhale as much fresh air as possible – it smelled of forests and flowers. I loved it.

_'Itachi, let's go to the river!'_

He nodded and we started running.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

We were jumping from tree to tree trying to reach the river in the middle of the forest. My gaze was locked on Ayumi – she was smiling softly the whole time. She seemed to brighten up when we left the cave. I was glad.

Soon we reached our destination. I leaned up against a tree and stared at the young girl, who was kneeling beside the stream, trying to touch the surface of water. She was ignoring my presence – her whole body looked calm and relaxed.

I watched closely as Ayumi took off her sandals slowly and stepped into the river. Her body trembled slightly, but she was smiling. Her face turned to me.

_'Itachi, join me!'_

I smirked and shook my head no. The image of her like that was already enough for me. She looked beautiful. Her gray eyes and fair hair shone under the daylight and her skin was so smooth… It made me want to embrace her and never let go.

Ayumi pouted cutely at me, but grinned and turned her attention back to the water. Her hands were holding the bottom of the cloak so that it wouldn't get wet, but it did, she didn't notice it though.

_'How's the water?' I_ asked her, smiling slightly to myself.

_'It's good! So refreshing!'_

_'Just don't catch a cold.'_

_'I won't, Itachi! Trust me!'_

Ayumi kept fording the river for some time, but soon returned to the bank. Her back was turned to me and I couldn't control a desire to touch her.

_'I-Itachi...'_ She gulped but smiled sweetly as I hugged her from behind, placing my arms on her waist.

I waited for Ayumi to turn her head to me and she finally did, making me kiss her fiercely. Her lips were cold and pleasant, I wanted more of them. She gasped lightly as I thrusted my tongue inside her mouth. That made me smirk.

She suddenly pulled away and I grunted in discontent.

_'S-Sorry, I-Itachi... Achoo!'_ She suddenly sneezed loudly, making me frown at her.

_'I told you.'_

_'Sorry…'_ She grinned foolishly and scratched her forehead, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Ayumi was embarrassed and she still looked lovely. What a strange girl.

_'No excuses,'_ I muttered and brought her for another passionate kiss.

She was addicting.

* * *

**Tobi's P.O.V**

_'Tobi is back! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!'_ I shouted while running into the hideout, excited to see that certain someone.

I stopped when I entered the living room – it felt a bit gloomy. Deidara and Kisame were sulking on the couch.

_'WHY IS DEIDARA-SENPAI AND KISAME-SENPAI SAD?'_

_'Shut up, idiot, un!'_ The blondie yelled angrily and threw a pillow at me which I barely dodged.

_'Tobi, you shouldn't mess with them now. They're in a bad mood,'_ Sasori explained to me in a calm tone. _'They have just been rejected.'_

_'Who's been rejected, you stupid piece of wood?!'_

Sasori shot a glare to Kisame, but he just scoffed, crossing his arms.

_'Where's Ayumi-chan?'_ I asked them and gulped in horror.

Kisame and Deidara were sending me those deadly glares, trying to stab me with them.

_'She's outside with Itachi.'_

_'Shut up, Sasori!'_

_'How about you calm down, Kisame? Hidan was right, you're just a dumb fish.'_

_'What?! You want a piece of me?!'_

I squealed and dashed out of the living room, a fight was about to begin there.

I ran through the hall to my room, a slight frown on my face. But it soon turned into a smirk. Just as I suspected. Ayumi-chan betrayed me. She is with Itachi.

I stopped suddenly and stared into the ground. It was difficult to see it though because the hall was too dark. I felt myself chuckle.

Don't you worry, Ayumi-chan, I finally returned. Enjoy your time with Itachi, because it won't last for long. You will come back to me.

We're destined to be together.


	5. Puppet play

Me and Itachi spent a few hours by the river. We had a really great time – I have never been so happy. Itachi looked relaxed, too. He was still dark and mysterious, but I started seeing him in a different light. However, it looked like he was hiding something, but I didn't want to bother him. If the right time comes – he will tell me.

We headed back to the hideout.

* * *

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I was lying on my bed, gazing at the ceiling above me. The only image in my head was Ayumi-chan, who went against my will... How brave of her. I kind of like that. It only caused me to yearn for her more.

I growled quietly, feeling arousal flow through my veins. It felt like I haven't had her in years... But I won't have to wait any longer. The plan that I have in mind is perfect. There is no way she will escape.

Itachi... You chose the wrong one. She was mine, from the very beginning.

Suddenly I sensed someone entering our cave. It was her.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

We were walking towards the living room, Itachi's arm laid securely on my waist. It was silent and dark again, the outside world was shut away from us.

I had this weird feeling in my guts. Something was different now that we returned here.

_'Ayumi-chan!'_ A loud familiar voice screamed from afar.

I quickly glanced ahead of us. Somone was running to our side... Someone with a bright orange mask. My eyes widened. No, it's unmistakable.

_'TOBI MISSED AYUMI-CHAN SO MUCH!'_

I cringed from his arms swinging around me in a tight embrace. A chilly shiver ran down my spine as I heard his breathing next to my ear. Yes, it's him... It's him again.

Tobi... His voice, his touch... My vision blurred slightly as painful, but sensuous memories flooded over me again. I hoped I had forgotten them, but a single sight of the masked man stirred my mind and soul. I didn't want to meet Tobi, but the time has come. I can't have any doubts anymore.

_'Tobi, get away from her,'_ Itachi ordered darkly, tightening his grip on me. _'Ayumi, are you okay? You look pale.'_

I nodded slightly and smiled at the raven. Yes, I must not give myself away. Everything is fine...

_'Why can't Tobi hug Ayumi-chan?'_ Tobi shouted loudly in a confused voice, pointing his finger at us. _'And why is Itachi-senpai's arm around Tobi's best friend?'_

I lowered my head, trying to fight the fear which was spreading in me slowly.

When he learns the truth... What will he do?

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I smirked to myself when I noticed Ayumi-chan turn her eyes away. I could feel her fright from here. It was still amusing that she stood here like that, in front of me, without screaming in horror. I guess she's even more amazing than I thought...

Itachi was glaring at me, keeping his filthy hands on MY property. It made me irritated, but things will change soon.

Itachi was merely a pawn of my own game. How impodent of him to touch something that is mine... He will pay for such foolish actions.

_'That's none of you-'_

_'Itachi...'_ Ayumi-chan whispered, tilting her head to him slowly.

They exchanged a few glances and the girl looked at me again.

_'Tobi wants to know what's going on!'_

_'Tobi... Me and Itachi... We're very close to each other.'_

I kept silent for a while.

_'Is Itachi-senpai Ayumi-chan's best friend now? Has she forgotten about Tobi...?'_ I whined in an innocent voice, adding a sad tone to it and watched her reaction.

I saw her bit her lip nervously.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I expected Tobi to knock off his childish behavior, but to my shock, he didn't. He continued acting like we were just best friends, but I knew his demeanor was fake.

I had no choice but to play along. Itachi must not understand that something is off. He would get mad for sure. And if Tobi hurts him...

_'Tobi, I l-love Itachi... It's different...'_ I said quietly, bringing myself closer to Itachi's body. _'B-But I haven't forgotten about you. You will be my best friend... Forever.'_

I felt tension building inside my body.

_'So Ayumi-chan will continue to play with Tobi, like she always used to?'_ Tobi asked in a hopeful tone, putting his hands on my shoulders and bringing his face dangerously close.

I felt something heavy in my throat. His red eye wasn't visible, but my body still froze. Tobi is doing it on purpose. He wants me to say such things...

_'Y-Yes, of course I will play with you, Tobi...'_

_'YAAAY! Ayumi-chan is a good girl!'_ He shouted happily and glomped me.

I couldn't do anything but stand here. I hated deceiving Itachi... But I must deal with this alone. I don't want to put him in danger. He already gave a lot to me...

Forgive me, Itachi...

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I carefully watched this strange scene in front of me. I know that Tobi and Ayumi got along very well... But something was just weird. Ayumi looked stiff... She wasn't herself. I think it might be related to Tobi, because she changed when we met him here.

Maybe Ayumi got scared of Tobi's sudden touches? That's possible. What she went through was horrible, it probably still hunts her. But she has been spending awfully lot of time with this masked member. They must understand each other better than anyone else. Ayumi knows that Tobi acts like a child. So why is she afraid of him? Maybe Tobi knows who raped her and she doesn't want him to tell anyone?

What if...? No, that can't be.

_'Ayumi-chan will play with Tobi now!'_

_'T-Tobi, I'm not sure-'_

_'IT WILL BE FUN!'_

I growled at Tobi, who was now holding Ayumi's wrist, trying to drag her somewhere. I slapped his fingers away.

_'She doesn't want to go with you. Let her go, now.'_

Tobi flinched and hid himself behind Ayumi who was staring at me wide eyed.

_'What's with this noise?_' Sasori suddenly appeared with his arms crossed, a pissed look on his face. _'Itachi, what's going on?'_

I turned my eyes away from Tobi for a second only to see him dash through the hall, dragging Ayumi with him.

_'Tobi is sorry, Itachi-senpai, but Ayumi-chan is Tobi's friend!'_

I was going to stop him when I saw Ayumi give me a warm smile. They disappeared right before our eyes.

Sasori looked at the direction they ran to, then stared at me. His face was unmoved, like always.

I returned his stare and started walking to my room, feeling a bit annoyed all of sudden.

I shouldn't be so selfish. It's impossible to keep Ayumi by my side all the time.

However, that Tobi… He looked suspicious. But he wouldn't hurt her, would he? They were friends after all. I can't take Ayumi's friends away from her.

I went to the bath room and started unbuttoning my cloak slowly, taking a deep look at myself in the mirror.

Damn… Just what's wrong with me..? I have never been so unstable before. Ayumi… She's making me insane.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I stood in the hall all alone. It was awkwardly silent now.

_'Of course. No one spoke a word to me, like always…'_

I sighed in displeasure. Wait, where was I going? Oh, a mission.

_'I guess I must go and see the leader now… Why am I talking to myself anyway? I'm probably getting crazy. How pitiful...'_

I sighed again and shook my head slowly, making my way to Pain's office.

The empty hall looked a bit gloomy now – just like a stage without puppets.


	6. Lies & Truth

My body was trembling in fear as Tobi dragged me to my room. It wasn't another nightmare – we were all alone, just two of us. It doesn't matter though. I need to speak with him face to face. For the last time... I hope.

The masked man shut the door closed and slammed me to the wall, making me yelp. What was he going to do?

I started breathing again when he pulled away from me and turned around, taking a few slow steps towards my bed.

I flinched when Tobi broke the silence.

_'What a nice show you put there, Ayumi-chan,'_ He said calmly with a bit of playfulness in his voice. _'Don't you feel bad for lying to Itachi like that? You don't really love him.'_

His back was still facing me and I was relieved that he kept distance between us.

_'Y-You're wrong... The one I was lying to was you, T-Tobi...'_

He stopped walking and turned his front to me.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'W-We can't be friends. After all you have done to me, we can't-'_

I cried out as Tobi suddenly pushed himself to me forcefully, bringing his body close to mine. My heart was beating like crazy. I tried to escape, but he slammed his hands to the wall, right beside my face. My orbs widened.

_'You're right, Ayumi-chan, we can't be friends. We're lovers...'_ He whispered huskily, his voice making me dizzy.

I noticed his Sharingan appear, staring deep down into my soul. I closed my eyes, afraid that he might use genjutsu on me. But he didn't, I was still here, in my room, with him. His other actions shocked me more.

Tobi's gloved hand touched my leg lightly forcing a shiver run down my skin. His fingers kept rising up, from my thigh to my upper hip, adding more pressure and lust into it. His gaze was still locked on mine, but I couldn't keep it anymore. He was doing all these things, again... But not this time, no...!

_'S-Stop it!'_ I muttered at him, brushing his hand away and trying to push him off of me. _'I l-love Itachi! Leave me alone, Tobi!'_

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I let out a barely hearable growl. Ayumi-chan's stormy eyes looked scared, but determined. She was certain that it was over between us.

However, I don't think so. I'm not going to let her go. Together… Together we will rule the future. We will spend eternity, just me, her and my never-ending dream.

I will ram it to Ayumi-chan's head, even if I have to break her again. This time completely.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Tobi kept looking at me for a while, silence fell on us again. I felt more daring now. Finally I have said those words to him…

_'You don't love him,'_ Tobi's voice rang suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

_'You don't know anything, Tobi… I do. I do love Itachi.'_

He stared at me again for a few moments, then started chuckling. His tone was evil and dark, a bit crazy. I felt cold sweat forming on my forehead and palms, but no, I must not give in to him. I must stand up for myself.

Tobi was laughing like that for a few more minutes, but stopped suddenly. He was analyzing me, my expression and body.

_'You're the one who is blind, Ayumi-chan…'_ He whispered again, leaning towards my face, making sure his Sharingan was in line with my orbs.

The crimson eye was right before me in its full power and glory. It was easy to get lost in it. My lips parted in awe as I felt myself roaming the bloody redness, unable to find a way back.

My Tsukimi… It was calling for me, struggling to be released. It wanted to get closer to Sharingan. It felt like they were a part of each other… My body froze and I couldn't understand what's going on.

I tried to let out a blood curdling scream as horrible images appeared before my eyes, but Tobi's hand covered my mouth and shut me up.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I showed her my vision – the future of this world. The different reality, the one without lies, without war, without foolishness or naivety.

"The eye of the moon plan".

I'm sure she will follow me. She is a member of the Tsukiyomi family – the one which was a small branch of Uchiha clan long ago. However, it was seperated and developed into another clan, the one which was very reserved and enigmatic. Ayumi-chan's bloondine limit is unique – the endless source of chakra and life. Sharingan… Together with Tsukimi and Rinnegan, it will create a full invincible power. That's our fate, the one that we will meet together.

The one which belongs to me.

* * *

**This is short, but the next one is lemon. I'm already thinking about ending for this story. Can't wait to show you everything I've got! :D**


	7. Break me

My mind was overflowing with different pictures. I was able to see Sharingan which was enormous, the size of the moon. It was shining in the sky, illuminating the whole world and humanity. People were different... They were under a spell, every one of them. There were no feelings, no will, nothing. People just existed without any purpose.

I clunched my head and fell to the floor, panting heavily. What is this? Why was my Tsukimi reacting so strangely?

_'Tobi, what's going on?! Why was there Sharingan in the sky? What kind of illusion did you show me..?'_ I stuttered while glancing around, searching for Tobi.

My eyes were still half closed as most of the energy was sucked out of my body. The man's form was finally clearing up and I blinked a few times, lifting my head to see him kneeling down by my side. He gripped my chin firmly while his other hand stroked my cheek.

_'Don't be hasty, dear. You will find out when the time comes,'_ Tobi said in a smoothing voice, bringing my body closer to his. _'It's not an illusion though. It will become reality soon.'_

I held my breath as he took of his mask and tossed it to the side. Tobi's handsome manly face appeared in front of me again, his lips just inches from mine. My eyes travelled from his beautifully shaped chin to his red eyes, which were drowning in lust and longing for me. It was amazing how graceful this man was, yet masculine and very strong. His whole essence was flaming with assurance and self-will – this was definitely a quality of Uchiha clan. For a few moments I compared Tobi with Itachi – they were similar but different at the same time. Both of their looks were appealing and charming – raven black hair and crimson, irresistible eyes. However, Itachi was sensitive and protective over me, he longed to be loved even if he acted like a heartless criminal. Unlike him, Tobi was dominant and cruel, he would stop at nothing to have his own way. He wanted to own me like some kind of thing and I started doubting myself. Can I really escape from his grasp?

**Tobi's P.O.V**

It didn't take much effort from me to overpower Ayumi-chan. She studied my face for a while, engraving my features into her pure mind. I watched as her soft face changed – realization hit her. She can't run away from me, no matter how much she tries. She was beginning to understand this.

A voiceless sigh escaped her lips and I turned my full attention to them. They looked so tender, silky and seductive, I had to feel every bit of them. This temptation was too strong.

Finally I claimed her mouth with mine, making her gasp in shock. I grunted slightly as it was hard to resist ravishing her in a rough way – this time I will be softer so she will crave for my touch and ask for more.

My tongue pushed inside her warm cave, exploring it passionately. Ayumi-chan tried to back off, but I grabbed her waist and bumped her back against the wall, keeping her in place. A smirk appeared on my face as she turned her face away and my lips slid down to her hot neck. I kissed it softly, nibbling onto her satin skin which was burning in desire now. Every part of it belonged to me. Only to me.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

My body heated up as Tobi's lips caressed my neck. Things which were surrounding us faded away as it was only me and him now, holding onto each other on the cold floor. My eyes closed in pleasure as dynamic waves of excitement jolted my chest up and down with his every kiss. Why did it have to feel so good..? Tobi's fingers toyed with my cloak in a teasing way, undoing every button of it. Why was Tobi so gentle this time? Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't stop it…

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I unbuttoned her cloak, making sure to take my time, even if that was irritating. The purple tank top covering her waist matched her pale skin perfectly.

I gazed at Ayumi-chan's face – it was leaning against the wall, twisting in emotion from side to side. It held a nice pink color, the one that caused me to grunt in anticipation. Oh how I want to thrust into her now, feel her insides clutch my member tightly… Instead I attacked those delicate lips again, mixing our saliva together.

_'T-Tobi…! Don't!'_ Ayumi-chan moaned and her eyes shot open as my hand lifted her shirt slightly and touched her belly.

_'Just enjoy it,'_ I whispered into her ear, my tongue flicking against her earlobe.

_'N-No..! I love Itachi... Please!'_ She cried out quietly and tried to slap my hand away from her tummy, but of course, that turned me on even more.

I growled and hastily took off her top, her attempts to fight me turned into nothing.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

No... No, please...! I don't want to betray Itachi... Why... Why...?!

I yelped when Tobi lifted me from the floor and brought me against the wall, putting his leg between my thighs. His hands and lips roamed my neck, shoulders and chest, making their way under my bra. I didn't want my body to get excited, but it did. It was betraying me and I hated it. I'm sorry, Itachi… I never, never meant to deceive you like that…

My bra was unclasped soon and I felt Tobi's lips sucking on my nipples gently. I moaned loudly, tears streaming down my face as both sorrow and pleasure were tearing my heart apart.

_'Tobi… I beg you, stop it…!'_ I muttered pathetically and grabbed Tobi's arms.

He stopped his abuse on my breasts and looked at me with lustful, but somehow indifferent eyes. I couldn't help but sob. I'm worthless... Itachi, he put his trust to me, loved me, and now... I'm enjoying getting touched by Tobi, the man who did nothing but hurt me.

Who... Who am I..?

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I stopped kissing Ayumi-chan perfectly sized breasts which were aching for attention and gazed at her. Big crystal tears were rolling down her red distressed face. She was in sorrow and I knew why. I was half way through breaking her. But it was for her own good.

_'Stop crying, Ayumi-chan,'_ I said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. _'You're enjoying this because you love me. There's nothing wrong with it.'_

_'I don't... I d-don't love you, Tobi,'_ she whispered, pulling my hand away from her wet cheek. _'Why can't you understand...? I will never love you...'_

I felt anger burning my chest. So she was still living in her fake fantasy...

My fingers clasped her silky blonde locks and yanked them to the side roughly, making her scream.

_'You're making this hard on yourself... Darling.'_

My lips crashed to her neck as her body squirmed under me, trying to break free. I pulled at her pants, taking it off in one swift move and throwing it away. Her legs were bare now. I stroked them forcefully, not really caring if she enjoyed it.

That was her own fault, for provoking me like that.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Sharp pain pierced my head as Tobi pulled my hair and sucked on my neck, carving it with his teeth. I was only in my panties now but Tobi ripped it off too.

My body trembled and covered itself in cold sweat. Tobi was much more harsh now as I felt his fingers leaving bruises on my thighs.

Even if it hurt, my insides were dripping wet now. I hated my body so much...

I moaned in pain and pleasure as Tobi shoved two fingers to my womanhood abruptly. He pumpted in and out, making my body writhe in pressure and delight.

_'Ahh, T-Tobi!'_

Our tongues tangled together again, fighting each other. Tobi's hard chest pressed against my breasts, squeezing them slightly. I was closing to climax, but Tobi stopped, taking his fingers out suddenly. I groaned in displeasure and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

_'What's wrong, Ayumi-chan?'_ He asked me with a smirk, licking his fingers off slowly. _'Are you so anxious for me to fuck you?'_

My eyes widened and I shook my head, trying to get rid of these feelings. But once again I found myself moaning as Tobi traced my behind with his glove, going lower and lower, stopping at my buttocks and squeezing them hard. I ached my back at his touch and my pelvis ground at him, causing him to grunt huskily. Tobi wasted no time and grabbed my hips, lifting me up a bit. I watched in daze as he took out his hard throbbing member, brushing it against my womanhood. My head thrashed to the side.

_'Tobi..!'_

I yelped as he put the head of his manhood inside, but pulled out again. He wanted to tease me and it worked, no matter how much I detested it.

_'Beg for me.'_

_'N-No...!'_

Tobi growled and pushed his member further painfully slowly. I dig my nails into his cloak and cried out. My body was clinging to him against my will.

_'T-Tobi…! Ahh, p-please!'_

_'Scream my name and beg for me to take you, Ayumi-chan.'_

_'No...! I can't! I love Ita- Ahhh, TOBI!'_

He plunged even deeper, reaching my core, forcing me to clamp my shaking legs around his waist. I held onto Tobi's chest, afraid of collapsing on the floor again. He didn't speed up at all, just kept his member inside of me. My womanhood was burning. The only thing I was craving for now was for him to quicken his pace and make this unbearable ache go away. That was all my whole being wanted.

_'Please, Tobi...! Stop torturing me!'_

_'You know what you need to do,'_ he said quietly, his voice more seductive than ever.

Another push sent me over the edge. I couldn't hold it anymore. Forgive me, Itachi... No, you will never be able to forgive me... I'm not worth it.

_'Tobi, please... T-Take me, I beg you...'_

**Tobi's P.O.V**

The victory was mine. I heard her say those words, even if tears were streaming down her face again. That's all I wanted to hear and I didn't need to be told twice.

I thrusted into Ayumi-chan with all my force and she screamed, her back colliding harshly with the wall. She was so tight... I pumped faster and faster, her round breasts bouncing in front of my face.

_'AAH, TOBI!'_

I banged her roughly, releasing all the lust which was gathering in my body this whole time. She was screaming and moaning, tracing my chest and shoulders with her fingers. I captured her lips with mine as a thin string of saliva connected our mouths, falling lightly on her chest and breasts.

_'Ayumi-chan…'_

_'T-Tobi!'_

I was reaching my ecstasy. I'm going to fill her whole body with my seed. Ayumi-chan is mine and only mine…

Her insides squeezed me suddenly and I groaned deeply in pleasure, tightening my grip around the girl.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

_'TOOOBI, N-NO! Not inside!'_ I screamed aching my head backwards,but it was too late.

Tobi's hot sticky seed filled my womanhood. He sighed heavily, making sure that every drop of it reached my womb. I felt him pull his member out finally. The creamy white liquid leaked down my thighs as my body gave in, falling limp in Tobi's arms.

And I was only crying now. Crying my heart out.

Tobi lifted me lightly and carried me to my bed, laying my body here. My head was dizzy. I could barely see Tobi standing beside my bed, watching me quietly with intense eyes. His face looked serious.

I felt dirty and disgusting. I can't expect anyone to forgive me... Especially Itachi.

Itachi... I disappointed him in the worst way possible. I disappointed a person I wanted to make happy.

_'T-Tobi...'_ I whispered weakly. _'You can have my b-body, but you can't have my s-soul...'_

Tobi stared down at me for a while, then chuckled quietly, trampling over my words as if it was a piece of trash.

_'Is that so?'_ He wondered and leaned down to my face.

A soft kiss was planted on my sore lips.

_'We'll see about that,'_ he whispered to me and pulled away. _'Have some rest, Ayumi-chan.'_

I watched him take a last look at me and turn away. His figure disappeared through the door, leaving me with my own thoughs which were killing me slowly.

* * *

**Oh god, this took me a while to write, lol. Sorry, Itachi fans... Shit happens. :DD At least one person should really enjoy it. :3 Rawr.**


	8. The triumph

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I walked down the hall, smirking to myself. Ayumi-chan was perfect, like I expected of her. Now it's time to pay Itachi a little visit.

I hope they enjoyed their time together... Because that's the end of it. Ayumi-chan belongs to me.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my bed, preparing to leave for my mission. It was to kill a certain someone. Maybe I should go and see Ayumi before I leave... I have a bad feeling about her and Tobi. They're hiding something.

I heard a knock on my door.

_'Enter.'_

I was more than surprised to see Tobi come to my room. He was alone. He has never been here before.

_'Hello, Itachi-senpai,'_ Tobi murmured and closed the door behind us, making me tilt my head at him slightly.

His voice was a bit odd. Something's off.

_'What do you want, Tobi? Where's Ayumi?'_

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I stared at Itachi, who looked a bit confused by my sudden appearance.

_'Ayumi-chan is fine. Itachi-senpai shouldn't worry about her.'_

Itachi slowly put his kunai away and stood up, taking a few steps to me. His face was emotionless, but I'm sure he was thinking hard. He's quite sharp at noticing things.

_'Where is she?'_ He asked again, glaring at me coldly.

_'She's in her room. Tobi wants to speak with Itachi-senpai.'_

He didn't blink even once, just continued to stare at me, searching for answers. I was going to give them to him soon.

I took his silence as a permission to talk.

_'Why is Itachi-senpai deceiving Ayumi-chan?'_

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I felt my orbs widen when Tobi said those words. Just what did he mean by that?

_'What are you talking about, Tobi?'_

He tilted his head to the right in a childish way which annoyed me to no end.

_'Itachi-senpai knows what Tobi is talking about. Itachi-senpai can't be with Ayumi-chan. He has other things to do.'_

**Tobi's P.O.V**

It was fun to watch Itachi's reaction. He was shocked.

I stayed unfazed when he suddenly went for my neck, but his hand went right through me. He was even more confused by that.

_'Who are you?'_ He spat at me, his Sharingan twirling slightly, trying to see my deepest secrets, but nothing happened.

_'You will learn that soon, Itachi,'_ I said in my usual tone, dropping my act but not letting my guard down. _'Don't worry though, I'm not your enemy. I just want you to stop hurting Ayumi-chan.'_

**Itachi's P.O.V**

My heart did a twist in my chest when Tobi mentioned Ayumi. This man knows way more than I think. Just who is he?

I stared at his neck, right where I wanted to grab him. But my hand just went through his body. How is that possible? Is this some kind of technique? But I didn't notice him waving any signs.

_'What business do you have with her? And what do you know about me?'_

Tobi, or whatever his name was, chuckled slightly.

_'Oh, Itachi... I know a lot about you. More than any other person. I know everything,'_ he said in a playful, but mature and dark tone. _'And Ayumi-chan... She's important to me. I don't want you to promise her things that you can't keep, Itachi.'_

Something hard found its way to my throat. I felt heaviness.

He wouldn't say such things without a reason. He probably knows... Rage was building inside of me.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Itachi's expression changed again – it was amusing. He was smart enough to understand that I'm not joking.

_'I know your fate, Itachi. You won't be able to stay with Ayumi-chan forever. Stop keeping her in an illusi-'_

_'Shut up,'_ Itachi growled at me angrily, showing off his Mangekyo Sharingan, which was pretty impressive, I have to agree.

But did he really think it would work on me? It didn't. That's because Itachi was now filled with emotions, his head wasn't working right. Ayumi-chan had a really great effect on him...

I watched pitifully as Itachi coughed a few times and clunched his head in pain. It made me sigh. It was actually quite a sad scene.

_'Calm down, Itachi. You're only making your illness worse,'_ I said calmly and the man glared at me, panting soundlessly. _'You shouldn't use your powers on me. Keep them for Sasuke.'_

I noticed him flinch a bit, but he regained his posture back soon.

_'How... How do you know? And who are you?'_

_'It doesn't matter now. I will tell about that later. I just want you to know a few things...'_ I said, sending him a glare which he deserved for messing with something that is mine. _'I don't want you to touch Ayumi-chan ever again. You're only making her suffer. And you will end up in pain, too. Do you really want that?'_

Itachi kept glaring at me, not saying anything. I know my words were affecting him.

_'You're going to die, Itachi. You knew about your death long time ago, right when you sacrificed yourself for that pathetic village. You're not afraid of it and that's very honorable.'_ I continued, his eyes getting wider and wider at my every word. _'But do you have any idea how will Ayumi-chan take this? You know the pain of losing someone close to you. You don't want her to end up like that, do you? And me, Itachi, I can take care of her. I love her.'_

_'Get out,'_ Itachi grunted at me, clutching his head again. _'This has nothing to do with you. Keep your hands off of her.'_

I smirked at him, turning around slowly and gripping the doorknob.

_'It has a lot to do with me, because Ayumi-chan is precious to me. And I know she is precious to you, too. You're a clever man, Itachi. I'm sure you had these thoughts before. So stop living in a dream, you're not that naive.'_ I muttered and opened the door to leave. _'Don't bring Ayumi-chan even bigger pain. She's going to suffer because of you anyway. And I'm going to comfort her, put up with that. Our fates are different. Remember – she deserves the best.'_

I closed the door behind me, letting out a small diabolic laugh. It was easier than I thought.

No one can stop me now.


	9. Mission

I closed my room's door behind me and looked around the hall – it was empty and silent. I started walking. This time, my destination was neither living room nor kitchen. I was heading towards the Leader's office. I had to talk with him.

Right then I didn't really want to meet anyone. I couldn't understand the mood I was in. It felt weird – like my whole soul was completely blank and uncolored.

However, I just had to meet the person I wanted to face the least. Itachi.

When I saw him, I stopped walking, making sure to keep a distance between us at least two meters. He stopped too.

We didn't say anything, just kept staring at each other. His face looked cold, like it usually did, but his sharingan was locked on me tightly. He was searching for something – I couldn't make out what. All I felt was this ugly sensation, spreading its thorny roots inside of me. I wanted to run away and never see Itachi again. I didn't have any courage to be in his presence.

I started walking slowly, leaning a bit closer to the wall, afraid to bump into him, afraid to feel his heady scent. He didn't move, just followed me with his eyes.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I watched as Ayumi walked past me, keeping space between us. Her face looked paler than usual and depressed. It almost seemed like she was scared of me. Could it be that Tobi told her everything...? That's why she's avoiding me, probably. Could I blame her, though?

My body reacted on its own and I gripped her arm firmly. She flinched from my touch, but stopped walking, without turning her face to me.

_'Ayumi...'_

That was all I managed to say. I'm pathetic. The girl beside me was still quiet.

_'What's wrong?'_ I whispered again, but loud enough for her to hear.

I knew my question was stupid. I tried to bring her closer to my body, but failed, because she freed herself from my grasp and stepped back. She felt so cold and distant... I have never seen her like this.

_'P-Please, Itachi...'_ She muttered quietly and gave me a look which left me speechless.

Ayumi's gray eyes were puffy now, with black rims about them. It was obvious – she cried a lot. And her obs, which were usually so shiny and joyful... They were full of hurt and distress. Her whole expression was very painful.

We stared at each other for a few moments and then she just walked away, leaving me here, bearing the sight of her sorrow. I couldn't even bring myself to go after her. After all, I had nothing to offer, only more suffering. My dark past and future... I didn't want her to experience any of it.

I stared ahead of me, without seeing anything. I must force myself to hope that Tobi can make her happy...

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I wiped away my tears which were threatening to leak down my cheeks and stopped in front of Pain's door. After taking a few deep breaths, I knocked softly.

_'Come in.'_

I walked in, only to see an average sized room, which was very dim. The only source of the light was a candle on the desk next to the wall. However, my eyes were adjusted to the darkness – this whole hideout was obscure after all.

I noticed two pairs of eyes glaring at me – one belonged to Pain-sama, our leader, while the other was Konan's. Leader was sitting in a chair and Konan was leaning against him. They both looked emotionless. I bowed to them only to earn a slight nod from Pain.

_'What do you need, Ayumi?'_

I gulped quietly, thinking things over in my head. The time has come.

'Leader-sama, I would like to ask you something...' I muttered, feeling a bit timid suddenly. 'Could you assign me to a mission? I think I'm fully prepared.'

Pain kept piercing me with his eyes, he didn't even blink once. After a few seconds of silence, which were like an eternity to me, he finally answered:

_'Why do you think you're strong enough for a mission?'_

I expected something like this.

_'Well... I have been training hard for a few months – I can use Tsukimi freely now. Also, other members said that I'm pretty good...'_ I explained shyly. _'And I don't want to be useless and weak anymore. Please, let me try.'_

Konan turned her head to Leader to see his reaction. He seemed in thoughts.

I crossed my fingers behind my back. I really wanted to leave this place – the sooner the better. I needed to get away from Tobi and Itachi... The outside world never looked so inviting.

_'Fine, I will assign you to a mission. Tomorrow you will be going to the Village Hidden in Mist with Deidara and Sasori. They will tell you all the details. You may leave now.'_

_'Thank you, Leader,'_ I bowed again and left.

A smile appeared on my lips. Finally... Finally I can get out of here. I didn't want to be trapped in my little world forever... All these past events were choking me. I just had to escape.

I ran down the hall into the living room, excited to tell the news to the blondie.


	10. Sweet

_'So you're coming with us?! That's awesome, un!'_

Me and Deidara grinned at each other while Sasori just sighed. I was so excited for my mission tomorrow!

_'So I will be stuck with you two? How troublesome...'_

_'Oh come on, Sasori! It's going to be fun!'_ I smiled at the red head, poking him lightly in the shoulder.

He turned to glare at me, his lips twitched. That made me giggle slightly.

_'So where are the others?'_

_'I think everyone is on a mission. The only ones here are us, Tobi and Zetsu, un.'_

_'Missing Itachi already, huh?'_ Sasori smirked at me playfully. _'Too bad, you won't be seeing him for a while...'_

My cheeks reddened and I turned my gaze to the floor. I didn't want to talk about him right now...

_'Shut up, Sasori-danna, un!'_

The puppet master only chuckled and walked off, leaving me and Deidara alone in the kitchen.

It went quiet and a bit awkward.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Stupid Sasori! Always saying these nerve-racking things!

I glanced at Ayumi, who was staring at the ground. Her behavior changed when Itachi was mentioned. She looked down, I wonder why. Did she have a fight with that Uchiha? I know I shouldn't be happy about this, but I was.

I grinned slightly to myself. It was my chance! I must make her feel better!

_'Hey, Ayumi-chan! I have a great idea, un!'_

She looked at me and gave me a cute curious look, tilting her head to the side gently.

_'What is it, Deidara?'_

I flashed her my best smile.

_'Let's bake a cake together, un!'_

Ayumi stared at me like I was stupid and I sweatdropped.

_'A cake? Are you serious?'_

_'Definitely, un!'_

_'But I have never baked a cake...'_

_'Don't worry, Ayumi-chan! I have done this before, un!'_

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I looked at Deidara suspiciously. He? Baked a cake? That's just impossible! I know he can blow stuff up, but bake a cake..?

The blondie must have noticed my expression, because he sulked a bit.

_'You don't believe me, un...'_

_'N-no, I believe you! Let's bake a delicious cake! After all, it's not very often for Akatsuki to eat sweets, right?'_

Deidara's face lit up instantly and he grinned again.

_'Then let's start, un!'_

_'Do we have enough ingredients, though...?'_

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I furrowed my eyebrows at the girl who was giving me this sweet and innocent look.

_'No, just no.'_

_'Pleaaaase, Sasori...?'_

_'I'm not going to buy ingredients for your stupid cake.'_

_'But Sasori...'_

Ayumi gripped my sleeve and gazed deep into my eyes with a cute pout on her lips. Her big orbs were quivering, it looked like she was about to cry. I hated that. She continued to stare at me like this for a while.

I let out a tired sigh.

_'Fine, whatever. But only this time.'_

_'YAY!'_ The girl grinned and glomped me, pushing me to the wall.

I groaned in annoyance. One can't resist Ayumi's pleas so easily. Or is this just me getting soft...?

**Deidara's P.O.V**

_'He really agreed on going to a market just for our cake? What did you do to him, un?!'_

_'Nothing, he just agreed,'_ Ayumi smiled softly. _'I think we can start already, can't we? Or do we have to wait for Sasori to come back?'_

I scratched my chin thoughtfully. I didn't lie to her, I have actually baked a cake before. That happened before I was in the Akatsuki.

_'I think we should begin. All danna has to buy is some cream, chocolate and blueberries. That's going to be one delicious cake, un!'_

Ayumi snickered.

_'What's so funny, un..?'_

_'Can you imagine Sasori carrying all those things with his indifferent face? That's... Amusing.'_

I tried to imagine that scene too and cracked up laughing.

_'Yeah, that seems fun, un...'_

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I returned to the hideout, pissed as hell. They made me buy those dumb things. The cashier even winked at me after seeing what I was buying. So embarrassing... I wanted to kill her. That cake better be freaking tasty.

Wait, why do I even care about it? I let out a small growl and made my way towards the kitchen only to stop at the doorway with my right eyebrow raised.

Deidara and Ayumi were here, laughing their asses off. Both of their hair and faces were covered in flour. A big bowl was on the table, but other than that, there was one big mess.

I coughed loudly.

_'What are you two doing?'_

Those two fools' eyes turned to me and widened. Then they exchanged glances with each other and started laughing like crazy again.

A vein popped on my forehead. Are they laughing at me?

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I just couldn't hide my laugh when Sasori's face was so hilarious! Deidara seemed to think the same, too. However, the red head was too murderous looking. It wasn't a good choice to continue to piss him off.

I came to him and took the bag away from his hands.

_'Thank youuu, Sasori~'_ I smiled at him and was already reaching out to pat his his head, but he backed away from me, glaring.

Whoops… I totally forgot my hands are covered in flour. I brought all the ingredients on the table.

_'Where is the cake? Don't tell me all you made was this mess,'_ Sasori muttered, taking a look around the kitchen. Me and Deidara sweatdropped. _'If I went shopping for nothing, I'm going to kill both of you.'_

The blondie smirked at his partner deviously and pointed at the oven.

_'It's already there, smart ass. Now let's prepare the top layer, shall we, un?'_

I nodded happily at Deidara. He was really good at this.

* * *

About forty minutes passed and we took the cake out of the oven.

_'Mmmm, this smells delicious!'_

_'It's not done yet, Ayumi-chan, un!'_

I watched carefully as Deidara placed the big puffy cake on the table. Then he started spreading the cream on the top of it.

I felt my tummy growl and licked my lips. I can't wait to taste it! Even Sasori looked interested in it.

_'Could you bring me the grated chocolate, un?'_

_'Yes!'_

I hurried up to get what he asked me, not forgetting blueberries, too. They smelled so fresh...

The blondie put the chocolate and berries on the cream and the cake was finally done. I gazed at it, my eyes wide. Did we really make this? It looked so nice!

_'Deidara... You're genius. Sasori, take a look at this!'_

He grinned smugly at my comment and crossed his arms proudly.

The three of us stared at the wonderful sweet in front of us. It was so neat I kind felt bad for eating it. But it was too flavorful to resist! I glanced at Sasori, who was looking at the cake, unfazed.

_'What do you think, danna, un..?'_

The puppet master blinked a few times.

_'Not that bad, I guess.'_

Me and Deidara grinned and gave each other a high five.

_'Let's party for your first mission, Ayumi-chan, un!'_

I let out a happy laugh and wrapped my arms around both men's necks.

_'YAY, a party! I agree!'_

_'Just give me this cake and I'm leaving.'_

_'Not so fast, Sasori... We have to invite Zetsu, too!'_

_'No way I'm waiting for him. I brought ingredients for this cake, so technically this cake is mine.'_

My jaw dropped as Sasori calmly took the cake and started carrying it somewhere. Deidara started yelling and went after him.

_'SASORI-DANNA! GIVE US BACK OUR CAKE OR I WILL BLOW YOU UP, UN!'_

I giggled at their sweet attitude. Even if they were criminals... They were still my family. Without them, I had nothing.

_'AYUMI-CHAN, HELP ME TO GET HIM, UN!'_

_'Yes, Deidara, coming right away!'_


	11. On the way!

I opened my eyes only to see the darkness around me, like usual. In the hideout you couldn't really tell what part of the day it is, it's just pitchy black all the time.

I glanced at the clock on the dressing table – it was nine in the morning. Perfect. Today was the day of becoming an official member of Akatsuki, I was really excited. Yesterday me, Deidara and Sasori celebrated my first mission (if you could call it a celebration, though). It was only three of us, because Zetsu looked disgusted with our cake and Tobi was nowhere to be found. The other guys were on missions. I was fine with it, though, as long as there was no Itachi or Tobi...

I quickly got up and went to have a shower. I must get ready to leave. But what do others do before leaving? Do they pack some things? I have never seen them carrying anything, though.

Oh, ninja tools. That's right. I must get some...

* * *

It took me about an hour and a half to prepare myself. Then I went to make some breakfast. Other members were already in the kitchen.

_'You're late. Hurry up and give us something to eat before we leave.'_

_'Sorry, Sasori... I was getting ready for my mission,'_ I grinned at the redhead who was drumming his fingers on the table impatiently.

_'Good morning, Ayumi-chan. You look excited, un…'_

_'You bet, Deidara,' _I smirked at the blondie who was grinning at me smugly.

_'So what's for breakfast, girl? __**I'm really hungry.**__'_

I decided to grill some sandwiches with ham and cheese. They're quick to cook and are really delicious. Other members seemed to be pleased with them.

_'So where's that idiot Tobi? I haven't seen him since yesterday, un.'_

I flinched as the masked man was mentioned, but only shrugged my shoulders, in order not to look suspicious. Soon I will be away from him...

_'Haven't seen him either. Probably fooling around somewhere...'_ Sasori muttered while taking another bit of the sandwich.

I poured some tea for the others and also sat down to the table. One thing was bothering me... For quite some time now. Who was Tobi? Why was his act so childish in front of all Akatsuki members while his attitude towards me was completely different? Do others know the truth about him? It didn't seem so.

I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of these thoughts. I don't want to think about him anymore.

* * *

After we were done eating, it was time for us to leave. Me, Deidara and Sasori exited the cave.

The bright light hit me again and I blinked a few times. The sky was crystal blue, with a few big sluggish clouds wandering from place to place. They looked so soft and puffy...

I glanced at the stones of the cave behind me and smiled. Finally, it was time for me to escape. See you later, hideout!

I glanced at Sasori and Deidara who were staring at me weirdly.

_'What...?'_

_'Did you just say goodbye to a cave?'_ Sasori murmured, still eyeing me oddly.

I sweatdropped. Was I thinking out loud? Oh well... I grinned foolishly.

_'Nevermind that. So, what do we need to do? All I know is that we're going to the Village Hidden in Mist.'_

_'We must find a scroll with a forbidden jutsu and bring it back to Leader. First we're going to the Tea Country, un,'_ Deidara explained and sent Sasori a smug look. The red head snorted. Huh...?

_'To reach the Tea Country we will have to cross the sea, unless we travel through Konoha, but that wouldn't be very smart.'_

_'And danna will have to fly on my clay bird, even if he hates it, un.'_

_'Shut up, brat.'_

I sweatdropped at them again.

_'Yo, fuckers. Where the hell are you going?'_

I turned around to see Hidan and Kakuzu, staring at the three of us with blank faces. My jaw dropped. When did they get there? I didn't even...

_'We have a mission in the Mist Village. No time to chit chat. Let's go, you two.'_

I watched as Sasori started walking, dragging me and the blondie with himself. I gave Kakuzu and Hidan one last sheepish grin and disappeared into the woods together with my new partners.

* * *

**Hidan's P.O.V**

That dumb red head always has something stuck up in his ass. What a fucker.

I growled slightly and entered the hideout with Kakuzu. We were walking in silence until...

_'FUCK!'_

Kakuzu groaned at me, for the tenth time today.

_'What is it, Hidan?'_

_'That bitch left with them... No more fucking delicious food! And I am fucking hungry as hell! Just why the fuck did they have to leave now?!'_

_'Just shut up. You're making my head ache...'_

_'Don't tell me what to do, motherfu-'_

_'Hidan,'_ Kakuzu growled at me dangerously.

_'Yeah, whatever.'_

I walked to the kitchen, searching for something eatable. Wait... Isn't that a fucking sandwich? Smells freaking good.

_'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!'_

I blinked a few times in annoyance as the masked Akatsuki brat dashed into the kitchen, seeking for MY FUCKING FOOD.

_'Tobi is hungry! Tobi will eat this sandwich!'_ The dumbass squealed childishly and grabbed it right in front of my face.

I felt my face heatening.

_'YOU BETTER COME HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY SANDWICH BACK, YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD BOY, TOBI!'_

I heard him yelp in fear, but he didn't fucking stop.

That's it. That son of a bitch is going to pay.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

We were jumping from branch to branch, further away from our hideout. I couldn't stop gazing around me – everything looked so interesting and beautiful, especially the trees. They were so high and green...

Deidara groaned lazily next to me and I glanced at him.

_'What is it, Deidara?'_

_'This is already boring,'_ he murmured, but then grinned slightly. _'Hey, Ayumi-chan, wanna fly around a bit, un?'_

_'Fly around...?'_

_'Yeah,'_ blondie answered and took out his clay, his grin widening.

I watched in awe as Deidara molded a giant white bird. It waved its huge wings a few times and froze up, waiting for the artist's orders.

_'Wow... It's so big! Amazing!'_

_'I'm glad you like it. Now get on,'_ Deidara told me and hopped on the bird easily, helping me to crawl clumsily beside him. _'Danna, take a look at my beautiful art, un!'_

_'You know nothing about art, brat. True art is eternal.'_

_'You're wrong! True art lasts only for a moment and then goes off! That's the real beauty, un!'_

_'Listen brat, I will tell you one more time…'_

Sasori's voice faded away as we rose into the endless blue sky. Deidara smirked at me.

_'Enjoy the view, un.'_


	12. Wind of change

We were flying for quite some time now. Sasori had to join us on the bird, even if he really hated it. I don't understand how can someone hate flying though... All my attention was glued to beautiful surroundings, such as woods and fields which were already turning yellow. The autumn was coming.

I gazed at the sea beneath us – its surface looked greenish blue and there were small waves. I wonder if the water is cold... It wasn't cold when I was by the river, with Itachi.

Itachi... I'm thinking about him again. I should stop. Whenever I let my mind wander off, my thoughts start revolving around the raven haired man. His deep voice, strong arms, the warmth of his body... And those eyes which could pierce my soul to the very bottom. I felt shiver run down my body.

Wait, what am I doing? I don't have any right to think about him. What I did with Tobi was inexcusable. If Itachi knew about it... He would never hold me again. He would never forgive me.

I sighed and shook my head. I should just concentrate on this mission.

* * *

I yawned slightly. The sun was already setting, it looked amazing. We kept flying for the whole day. It was a bit boring, except for those nice views around us.

I glanced at the blondie – he was sitting on the clay bird with his legs crossed, looking bored too. We talked a few times, but not that much. Sasori just sat behind us, his expression as plain as ever. He didn't say a word during the whole journey.

_'Looks like we reached the Tea Country. We will spend the night in that village.'_

I gazed at the direction the red head was pointing to – he was right, I could see the green land finally. There was a big island, which was mostly covered by woods, but there was a small village at the edge of it, full of cozy wooden buildings, and a harbor with a tower. I could see some huge ships by the dock, but there were also small ones. Probably some individual travellers. I couldn't see any people anywhere though, maybe because it was already an evening. This place looked so peaceful and calm.

_'Looks boring...'_ Deidara murmured, narrowing his eyes at the sight, which was becoming more and more clear as we came closer._ 'Can't we just blow them all up, un?'_

Sasori sighed.

_'No, we can't. Just hurry up and land there, we have to find a place to stay.'_

I livened up, feeling all excited suddenly. It was a long time since I have went somewhere, especially to a country I have never been before.

I smiled slightly as we finally landed on a small grassfield surrounded by a few trees, right next to the harbor. I could hear seagulls chirping above us. Deidara probably wanted it to look like we came here using a ship. After all, we're criminals.

_'I doubt that no one saw our giant clay bird, guys. I mean it's quite difficult to not notice it...'_

_'I put a jutsu on it so that other people couldn't see us.'_

I stared at Sasori, dumbfounded. I didn't even see him wave any signs... Well, whatever.

I looked around us – there was a thick wooden wall around the village, so we couldn't see what was going on inside.

The puppet master started leading our way towards the gates, me and Deidara followed.

_'What a cheap looking village... So inartistic, un.'_

_'I think it's quite cute, Deidara. Not too crowded and so quiet...'_

_'I think I should show them my true art,'_ Deidara muttered, smirking devilishly.

I sweatdropped.

_'I don't think that's a good idea...'_

_'Hey, you three. What business are you here for?'_

I glued my eyes to two gatekeepers which were guarding the entrance to the village. They looked us up and down, trying to see if we're suspicious or not, but didn't attack us.

_'Hello. We're just travellers and would like to spend a night in your village,'_ Sasori explained in a polite and even kind tone.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. Who could have guessed that the red head could be so nice?

_'Oh... Welcome then. Tonight we're having a festival so have a good time time in our village,'_ the other man explained and smiled at us.

I blinked a few times as the gate before us opened. How could they let us in so easily? They didn't ask us anything more. Is it because they're used to foreigners? But that's not an excuse to act so foolishly and let some random people come in to your village. Oh well... That's exactly what we need, isn't it?

I glanced around the narrow streets of the town which was already lit by lamps. A lot of villagers were walking here and there, smiling and laughing. Most of them were going further into the town, probably to the festival - I could hear music coming from that direction.

_'So where are we going to stay, un?'_

I stared at the different signs on the houses – they were mostly shops and restaurants, but one signboard caught my eye.

_'Hey, look! It's a hotel!'_

_'Seems fine. Let's go,'_ Sasori commanded and motioned us to follow him.

_'Hey, when did you become our leader, un..?'_ Deidara murmured, crossing his arms in protest.

_'I was always one, brat,'_ Sasori smirked at him.

The blondie scoffed and turned his head to the side, making me giggle.

We entered the small building which looked very comfortable inside, maybe because it was bright there. I missed normal places so I really wanted to stay here. We went to the reception. There was a kind looking old lady, she was smiling at us warmly.

_'Welcome to the Akarui Hotel,'_ the black haired woman said, fixing her bun slightly.

_'Hello. We would like three single rooms for one night, please,'_ Sasori explained.

_'You're really lucky, they're the last ones. A lot of people came to this village because of the festival,'_ the lady smiled and gave us our keys. _'Here you go. Make yourself at home.'_

I sweatdropped at this. Our home is a freaking cave...

_'Thank you,'_ the puppet master bowed and the three of us went upstairs to see our rooms.

I unlocked the door and came inside. A grin appeared on my face. This is awesome! The room wasn't big, but very spacious and light. The walls were creamy white while the floor was made of light wood. There was a single wooden bed with white sheets and a closet. I couldn't ask for more! What I enjoyed the most though was a big window which gave me the view of the village street.

_'WHAT THE HELL! I EXPECTED A TV IN MY ROOM, UN!'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Don't tell me what to do, you stupid doll master! Why couldn't you order us something more expensive, un!'_

_'Kakuzu would kill us, dumb ass! You can sleep outside though – I couldn't care less.'_

_'Idiot danna, un...'_

I sighed at the voices of the other two members – Sasori's room was on my left while Deidara's – on my right. I'm not sure if the walls are too thin or my partners are way too loud...

I plopped on the perfectly clean bed – it felt amazing, so soft and fresh. But I didn't want to sleep at all...

I stared at the white ceiling, wondering what should I do. A festival... I would love to see it. I haven't been in one since I was about 10 years old. Who should I go with? Deidara? No, he might do something crazy. I know he can't resist exploding things. Sasori? Nah, he won't agree to go with me. And Deidara will sulk if I invite the red head instead of him. I guess I will have to go alone...

I sweatdropped (not sure how many times I did that today) at my clothes – I was wearing my Akatsuki cloak. A perfect outfit for a festival, huh... But I don't have anything else.

I locked the door of my room and quietly went down the stairs, not really feeling like dealing with the other two right now. Especially with the clay artist...

_'I'm guessing you're going to the feast, right, young lady?'_

I stopped at the door and glanced at the old woman. Her face blushed deep red.

_'Forgive me for my rudeness, miss. That's none of my business...'_

_'N-No, you're right. I'm going there,'_ I muttered, looking at the ground shyly._ 'My clothes aren't very festive though...'_

I noticed the old lady look me up and down, then smile gently.

_'I could borrow you some, if you like.'_

_'Thank you, but... I don't have enough money for renting clothes...'_

_'No, it's for free. I would love to see such a young beautiful girl wearing my kimono. You look so much like my daughter...'_ The lady smiled, then chuckled lightly. _'Of course, if you wouldn't mind wearing clothes of some old hag...'_

My eyes widened at the woman's wrinkled, but refined face, which looked so bright and kind. Is she serious..? I blinked a few times and gave her a smile, nodding my head. She was way too nice for me.

* * *

_'This kimono is so beautiful...'_ I whispered, looking at my image in the mirror. _'But is this really alright for me to wear it?'_

The old lady, I learned her name was Mizuki, couldn't stop smiling. Her old shaky fingers traced the marvelous gray pattern which was nicely decorated with petty cornflowers.

_'You look very pretty, Ayumi-chan. I'm happy to see you wearing it,'_ Mizuki said and brought a shiny hairpin to the side of my head. _'This matches your eyes and outfit perfectly.'_

The hairpin's shape was a light blue flower which really looked like a part of the kimono. I have never felt so elegant before...

_'I'm not sure how to thank you for this, Mizuki-sama.'_

_'Oh, don't worry, dear. Just have the time of your life,'_ the lady chuckled again. _'You really remind me of my daughter...'_

_'I'm sorry for asking this but... Where is she?'_

_'She died five years ago. She was a ninja and was killed in action...'_ Mizuki explained, her face became a bit sad suddenly, but then she smiled._ 'I really miss her...'_

I gulped at her words. Realization hit me. I was a criminal and this old woman was so nice to me. She didn't know who I truly was. If she knew...

_'I'm s-sorry..! I can't accept your kindness, ma'am...'_

I was about to take off the kimono, but Mizuki's hands stopped me.

_'Please, ignore my rambling, Ayumi-chan. I wish nothing more than to see someone wear this kimono for the last time...'_

I stared at her chocolate brown orbs, unsure of what to say. Mizuki gave me an eye closed smile.

_'Now go, dear. Enjoy your youthful days.'_

I felt so touched by her words and actions... It was rare for someone to be so nice to me...

_'By the way, why didn't you take one of those young gentlemen with you? The blonde boy kept gazing at you quite a lot...'_

I blushed at her words and looked away.

_'W-Well, I... I c-can't, really...'_

Mizuki kept quite for a while, then chuckled.

_'You already have someone in your heart, don't you?'_

I nodded slowly, my thoughts returning to that certain someone.

_'Me and my deceased husband really loved each other,'_ the woman muttered dreamily, her eyes dazed off somewhere, but soon returned to me. _'Remember, Ayumi-chan – don't let go of your love easily. You can overcome anything, as long as you want it.'_

Don't let go of your love... Her voice kept ringing in my head.

_'Oh, it's time for you to leave! Now go!'_

I smiled sheepishly as Mizuki pushed me out through the door.

I couldn't stop grinning as I walked down the street, thinking of everything that lady said to me, especially about love. Those words were shining so brightly in my head now, like the highest lighthouse.

Itachi... Maybe... Just maybe I can continue loving you?


	13. As long as I love you

I have never seen anything like this before - so many scents, sounds and colours! I stared in awe at the wonderfully decorated village square which was full of people and entertainment. It was difficult to move because of the huge crowd – children were running around me, laughing loudly, holding their newly bought toys and food, while adults were dancing, talking or just staring at this beautiful festival. All of them were dressed up nicely and I could see smiles on their faces. I felt this alluring smell of chocolate and glanced to the side - there were lots of stalls inviting to try out some delicious sweets or lotteries, I could even see a stage a bit further – someone was playing here while the people were clapping and cheering. All these sensations were making me dizzy, in a good way. I just couldn't hold back a chuckle.

_'Hey, young lady! Try out my waffles! I will give you one for free!'_ Some man shouted and I turned around to see him waving his hand at me heartily.

I smiled shyly and forced my way towards him. He smiled at me too.

_'Is it really for free?'_

_'Of course! I'd be happy to give something to such a beautiful lady. Choose anything you like!'_

I blushed slightly and stared at the appetizing waffles on his table. There were so many of them – white, milk or black chocolate, with hazelnuts or without them... And they all looked and smelled so good...!

_'I would like to take this one,'_ I murmured, pointing at the simple waffle with milk chocolate poured on it.

_'Simple yet sweet and lovely. Here you go!'_

I thanked softly to the man and sent him a warm smile before taking the hot waffle out of his hands. I finally tasted it – the sugary essence filled my mouth, melting slowly, making me purr quietly in pleasure. I have never imagined that this would be so delicious!

**Deidara's P.O.V**

_'Hey, Ayumi-chan! Wanna take a look around the village, un?'_ I asked after knocking on the girl's door, feeling all excited inside.

No answer. I knocked a few more times.

_'Ayumi-chan..?'_

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to open the door – it was looked. Where is she...?

_'Danna, un!'_

_'Damn, brat! How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me while I'm resting!'_

_'Ayumi-chan is missing!'_

There was a short pause as Sasori's door opened and his head popped out. He looked irritated.

_'What do you mean she's missing?'_

_'Well I came here to... Uhm... Ask her out...' _I murmured, hearing the red head snicker at me._ 'Well she's not here, un!'_

_'Do you have any idea where did she go, Deidara?'_

_'Of course I don't! Why else I would bother myself to ask you, un...'_

Why was that idiot smirking at me? Dumb ass! I snorted and made my way to the stairs.

_'Where do you think are you going, brat?'_

_'To search for her, of course, un!'_

_'I'm going with you in case you decide to blow something up.'_

_'I'm not that stupid, okay?! Leave me alone, un!'_

I grunted in annoyance as the blondie left, not giving me another glance. What a fool. I grabbed my coat and went downstairs too.

_'Is there any chance that you're searching for Ayumi-chan, young man?'_

I glared at the old woman at the reception – there was a small smile on her features. I narrowed my eyes.

_'She left for the festival. I'm afraid it might be hard to find her th-'_

_'Thank you,'_ I nodded to her and left before she could say anything else.

**Mizuki's P.O.V**

I giggled as the red haired boy quickly went through the door. The blondie before him dashed out so fast I didn't even have any time to tell him where Ayumi is. Both of them looked quite displeased...

Oh, those young hearts...! I smiled softly as I remembered the days of my youth. I used to be like them too – always hasty to live...

I stroked my chin slightly as a question appeared in my mind. Why all of them are wearing those black coats with red clouds? Is this some kind of uniform representing their village? Oh well, I should ask this Ayumi when she comes back...

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I grinned and clapped as some dark brown haired young boy, about ten years old, finished playing the violin and bowed to us. Everybody cheered. The way he played was very lovely… I wish I knew how to play something.

_'He's truly good, isn't he?'_

I turned to my right to see a young man smiling softly. He was maybe a bit older than me, had chestnut coloured hair which reached his shoulders and black eyes. The man was wearing a simple but expensive dark blue yukata and looked quite good. At least I thought so.

_'Y-Yes… He's wonderful,'_ I muttered quietly and returned his smile.

His face brightened even more.

_'I'm Jun. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before.'_

_'My name is Ayumi. I-I'm just a traveller… Tomorrow I'm going to leave this country.'_

_'Is that so…?'_ The man whose name was Jun pondered, brushing his hair to the side. _'What a shame… I would be quite happy to have such a pretty girl in my village. Anyway… Would you like to dance with me?'_

I blushed slightly at him.

_'D-Dance..?'_

_'Yes. Come on, I won't bite… Hard,'_ he chuckled, taking my hand in his.

I hesitated for a while, but Jun was very persistent. Maybe it won't hurt to let myself go once in a while..?

* * *

I laughed loudly as Jun spinned me around. It was really fun! Everybody was dancing now, because the music was lively and the whole village was vibrating from it. My head felt dizzy as all the colourful garlands and lights became blurry in my mind… It all looked like some kind of space full of rainbow colours and movements. The music finally stopped and I backed away from Jun. We were both grinning from ear to ear.

_'T-This was just… Wow..!'_ I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

The man chuckled and pulled me to the wall slightly, away from the huge crowd. I was fine with it though. I felt really tired...

_'How do you like this festival?'_

_'I love it! I haven't been in one for such a long time... It's amazing,'_ I grinned at Jun as he stood close to me.

His lips curved into another smile as his fingers suddenly went to my face and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I shuddered at his touch, not in a nice way. My body moved on its own and I slapped his arm to the side lightly.

_'P-Please... Don't.'_

_'Come on, relax... No need to be so modest,'_ Jun smirked at me as he gripped my elbow tightly. _'I will show you a nice place, okay?'_

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened – only now I realized the way he was staring at me. I knew that look... It was filled with lust. How could I be so naive?

_'L-Let me go, please,'_ I said calmly, trying to get out of his grasp.

_'What if I don't want to?'_ He smirked even more and took a hold of my other arm. _'You know you want it too... Just come with me, Ayumi-chan.'_

I was about to use my ninja arts when Jun's body was tore away from mine and sent flying backwards. He landed on his back with a loud thud. The people around us went quiet and stared at the scene. I noticed chakra string attached to the man's legs and arms.

_'The girl asked you to let her go. If you try to do something stupid again, I'm going to kill you. Get out.'_

My mouth opened as I glanced at the red haired man standing in front of me. His voice was dripping with venom. I knew that he wasn't kidding.

Jun got up and brushed his yukata, not daring to look back at us. He went away without another word.

Sasori turned to me and glared intently. I gulped in shame and lowered my head... He was probably disappointed.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

At least I found Ayumi before anything bad happened. She blushed slightly and turned her eyes away, afraid to meet my gaze. That's understandable. First she sneaked out of the hotel without saying anything to me or Sasori and now she got into trouble with that idiot.

I don't know why, but I just couldn't keep being angry at her for a long time. Especially now, when she looked so... Nice. A silky kimono was wrapped around her small body, the gray color of it and blue flowers made her soft face features stand out. Her fair hair looked a bit wild, but it only made her look more natural, not completely like a doll. Every detail just matched her perfectly... She looked truly beautiful.

_'Come on, let's go back,'_ I told her in a sharp tone and took her arm, not roughly, but firmly.

She didn't resist me and walked by my side.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

We kept walking in awkward silence. I didn't know what to say. Finally Sasori started speaking:

_'An S-rank criminal can't defend herself against some foolish man who is hitting on her. What a shame.'_

I sweatdropped at his words, but smiled a bit. At least his tone wasn't as mean as I expected it to be.

_'Sorry... I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Sasori...'_

He snorted something, but stayed quiet.

We went further and further away from the village square - all noise was somewhere behind us. I could finally hear the silent whispers of the night.

_'What's disturbing you, Ayumi? Just tell me.'_

I stopped dead in my tracks at Sasori's words. He stopped too and stared at me.

_'N-Nothing... Why did you think so..?'_ I muttered and looked away shyly, but it was pointless.

It's ironic, but you could never deceive the master of puppets. He could read people better than anyone else.

_'Did something happen between you and Itachi?'_

I stayed quiet. This only confirmed that he was right. We both knew it. It was no use to try to hide it anymore. I didn't want to, anyway. I'm not sure why, but I trusted Sasori.

_'W-Well, yes... You c-could say s-so.'_

The red head's face changed slightly – a triumphant smirk appeared there.

_'I knew it. Do you want to tell me what happened?'_

I thought for a few second, not really sure how to put it.

_'Umm... T-That's a bit personal, but... I have some problems I d-don't want to tell anyone about.'_

_'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you should talk about it with Itachi.'_

I shook my head sadly.

_'No, I can't... He won't like me anymore if I tell him everything... I j-just... Don't want to hurt him...'_

Sasori analyzed my face for a while. I was afraid that he might ask something more, but he didn't. He just said something that caused my chest to stir.

_'You know, you should trust Itachi more. He went through way more than you imagine... He really knows how to deal with hardships.'_

I stared at him, wide eyed, as if wondering if his words are really true.

_'B-But... What i-if...?'_

The puppet's face stayed indifferent, but he touched my shoulder lightly. His moves were half-hearted, but he tried his best to persuade me.

_'Just tell him. Itachi wants to hear everything about you, Ayumi. I know it. He has never been this way before you joined the Akatsuki. He wants only you. Don't misunderstand him.'_

Sasori's words hit me harshly. Did I really... Did I really made a mistake by not trusting Itachi? What if the puppet master is right? Is it possible that Itachi won't stop loving me...?

I was deep in thoughts as we heard a loud blast somewhere. It wasn't a big explosion, but loud enough to draw our attention to it. I watched as a vein popped on the man's forehead.

_'That brat... Just leave him alone for a moment!'_ The red head growled dangerously, dragging me with him to the centre of outburst.

I giggled and followed him, smiling to myself.

_'T-Thank you, Sasori...'_

He only glanced at me, murmured something and continued running, holding tightly onto my hand.

* * *

_'Deidara, what do you think you're doing?!'_

I looked around only to notice some kind of bar with a smashed window and a broken door. They were obvously blown up by none else than the blondie artist. Some HUGE guy, probably the owner of the bar, was staring at Deidara, his face looked filled with rage.

Deidara was smirking evilly, but his face turned into a frown as he heard Sasori's voice.

_'I was just going to search for Ayumi-chan here and this fat ass didn't let me in! I just showed him his pl-'_

The clay artist stopped talking as he turned to us. His eyes widened over me and I waved to him slightly, still smiling. He just kept staring. I noticed his mouth gape open.

_'Ayumi-chan...'_ He whispered as his face suddenly flushed in all different shades of red. _'You look... Amazing, un.'_

_'T-Thanks, Deidara... You didn't have to blow this place up, you know...'_

The blondie seemed to ignore my words and just kept checking me out. I felt a bit uncomfortable until Sasori coughed loudly, trying to gain our attention.

_'Now you have to pay for all the damage you did, brat.'_

Deidara's face furrowed as he glared at the puppet master angrily.

_'No! That's his own fault!'_

_'Deidara... Don't test my patience.'_

_'Why are you always ordering me around?! Fine, whatever. Let's go home, un...'_

I sweatdropped at the two arguing partners. They were always like this... But I'm sure they're really good friends... Right?

The comforting warmth filled my upper body as I realized I have so many things to say to Itachi. I couldn't hold back a smile. I was almost excited to finish this mission as soon as possible and come back home – to the place where Itachi is. Gosh... Wasn't I the one anxious to leave and now I want to return to that cave? I guess there's nothing you can do... Love is just unreasonable.

**Someone's P.O.V**

I smirked to myself as I watched that filthy girl from around the corner. Her fake innocence and naive look... I want nothing more than to crush it. Crush her whole life like she did with mine.

_'Daichi-sama, is this that Ayumi girl you were talking about before?'_

I glanced at my subordinate and sent him a smirk too.

_'Yes, that's her. Keep a close eye on them. Tomorrow we're going to strike.'_

My heartbeat fastened as I felt adrenalin rush through my veins. I will have to wait just a bit longer... And then... Poof. You're gone, Ayumi. I came here to bring your fate.

* * *

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, staring blankly at the dark wall in front me, thinking my plans over and over again in my head. That's the key to success. You must not leave out any gaps open or the enemy will use them against you.

I heard the quiet noise on the floor and glanced there – Zetsu popped out, like he always used to. He must have some new information – I don't let him disturb be in any other time.

_'Tobi, I have some news... **He finally found her.**'_

My gaze on him hardened, he seemed to notice it.

_'What are you going to do? **Doesn't he want to kill her?**'_

'Why do you think Sasori and Deidara are with her? There's no chance that someone will hurt my Ayumi. She's mine.'

I heard Zetsu chuckle silently.

_'Do you think they're enough to protect her?'_

_'We're an S-rank criminal organisation, Zetsu.'_

The plant man didn't say anything for a while, then disappeared into the ground again.

_'**As you say, Tobi. Just don't regret it later.**'_

I growled at Zetsu and stared at the wall again. I'm not going to regret it. I can't be wrong... I'm never wrong.


	14. The fatal meeting

I lazily opened my eyes because something bright hit me – it was sunlight which reached me through the window. I blinked a few times and stared at the busy village street – there was no wind or rain and the day looked very nice.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

_'Wake up, Ayumi. It's about time for us to leave,'_ Sasori's voice echoed as his firm footsteps went further away from me.

_'Alright...'_

I sighed and got out of bed, taking another glance around the light room – I quite liked this place, it was a shame that I had to leave. There's nothing I can do though.

I grabbed my clothes and went to have a quick shower.

* * *

_'Good morning, guuuuuys!'_

I giggled slightly as the two Akatsuki members stared at me weirdly. Deidara smirked.

_'Morning, Ayumi-chan. You look cheerful today, un.'_

_'That's right… Just look at the sky – so bright and blue! And the sun is shining! Can it get any better?'_

_'Yeah whatever, let's hurry up. It's already nine o'clock and we still have quite a way to go.'_

_'Fine fine…'_ I mumbled as I followed both guys downstairs.

The smile still didn't fade away from my face, I don't know why.

_'Good morning. Are you leaving already?'_ Mizuki's voice ringed as she gave us a gentle smile.

_'Yes. Here's the money,'_ Sasori muttered and handed something to the old lady. _'Thank you for everything. Good bye.'_

_'Good bye, un.'_

Me and the woman exchanged warm looks – I was more than thankful to her. She was truly nice.

_'Good bye. Have a safe trip!'_

Sasori and Deidara went towards the door. I glanced at Mizuki and gave her my most genuine smile – I won't forget her.

_'Thank you once again for all you did to me. I had lots of fun yesterday.'_

_'I'm glad, dear. We will meet again someday, won't we?'_

I chuckled and grinned at her words. That's what I hoped for, too. I nodded to her and was about to leave, but she stopped me.

_'Wait, Ayumi-chan. I would like to ask something...'_

_'Y-Yes?'_

_'Why are you three wearing the same cloaks?'_

I sweatdropped slightly and glanced around to see Sasori outside with his arms crossed, a pissed look on his face. He was getting impatient. Deidara was next to him, waving at me. I waved him back.

I turned back to Mizuki and smiled softly.

_'Let's just say that we all share the knowledge of pain. Good bye, Mizuki-sama.'_

I bowed to the woman and before she could say anything, I left the hotel.

The sun felt even brighter than I thought. My stomach growled.

_'Umm, guys... Can we stop to eat something? I'm really hungry.'_

_'No, we don't have time for that.'_

_'Pleaaaase, Sasori?'_

_'She's right, danna! I want to eat too, un!'_

_'Geez... You two are the most annoying partners in the world.'_

_'Thank youuu!'_

The red head grunted something under his nose while me and the blondie only laughed. The three of us were about to leave this village very soon. No one knew what was waiting for us ahead.

* * *

We kept running through the woods for about an hour already. Sasori refused to fly and that made me and Deidara sweatdrop. Didn't the puppet master want to reach the Nagi Island as soon as possible? Why would he not use Deidara's clay bird then? Oh well...

The forest of pines wasn't very thick so it was easy to run there. The smell of the nature was intoxicating – so fresh and soothing... It almost felt like it contains some healing powers. Who knows? I definitely felt even better when I had reached this place.

_'Ayumi, bend down!'_ Sasori shouted and I glanced to my left to see a kunai flying right towards me.

I dodged it, but it was close. The three of us stopped.

_'What was that, un?'_

_'I haven't felt any suspicious chakra around us,'_ I muttered, staring at the tree the kunai was thrown from.

There was nothing here. Sasori was looking around, searching for the source of the attack.

_'Come out, cowards, un!'_ Deidara yelled and furrowed his eyebrows at something behind us.

We heard a quiet chuckle and turned around to see three men smirking devilishly. Two of them were probably middle-aged, with short black hair and simple ninja clothes. However, the third one, who was standing in the middle of the other two, was different. He was wearing a simple ivory coloured yukata and dark brown sandals. Was he a ninja? I stared at his graceful face and my orbs widened slightly. The man had long silver hair which almost reached his waist and light blue eyes. His skin was very fair. He looked familiar...

_'What do you need? We have no time to play around,'_ Sasori said in a displeased tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _'Or do you want to get yourself killed?'_

I still couldn't take my eyes off the white haired man. He seemed to be staring at me intently too. Suddenly his lips curved into another smirk.

_'Hello, Ayumi. Long time no see.'_

I gulped at his cold voice which sent shivers down my spine. I felt Deidara's eyes on me but I ignored him. My mind was turning blank. Who was that man? I have never met him before, for sure. But how does he know me? And why does he remind me of...

No, that's impossible. It can't be.

The man turned to Deidara and Sasori and smiled gently.

_'I don't have any business with you two. All I need is this girl,'_ he said calmly, pointing his finger at me.

Other two members gazed at me, their eyes were filled with questions.

_'Do you know him, Ayumi?'_

I shook my head slightly, unsure of what should I say. I didn't know him, really! But...

_'Oh, Ayumi... Why are you being so rude? Aren't you happy to see me?'_

I turned my eyes back to that long haired man who was smirking again. I have never received such harsh and resentful tone towards me from anyone... Except for my parents.

_'W-Who are y-you..?'_

_'My my... I guess you really don't know me,'_ the man murmured, his smirk widening. _'I'm Daichi... Daichi Tsukiyomi. And I came here for you, Ayumi.'_


	15. Past shadows

_'What is he mumbling about, Ayumi-chan, un?'_ Deidara muttered with a bored expression on his face and crossed his arms.

I couldn't help but stare at this man... The one who called himself Daichi. Daichi Tsukiyomi.

No... It's impossible. He can't be a part of my clan. He must be lying.

_'Tsukiyomi clan is dead,'_ Sasori said, still glaring at the three strangers.

I watched as they chuckled. Daichi gave us a creepy grin, his eyes wide and bloodshot, then stretched out his hands to the sides – his face was filled with madness and grotesque.

_'You're wrong! Ayumi is not the only survivor of the Tsukiyomi clan.'_

I flinched at Daichi's tone. Could he be saying truth? I studied his features for a while – he looked like Tsukiyomi, for sure. But that doesn't mean anything...

_'T-That's not possible... I d-destroyed my clan, but that was an acci-'_

_'No need for those silly excuses, dear,'_ Daichi smiled at me, almost kindly, but his face turned dead serious again._ 'You killed everyone. You killed my family, my friends, my clan... I will never forgive you.'_

The man's face was straight for a while, then he started laughing like crazy.

_'That idiot is insane, un...'_

_'Seems so. We don't have time for that, anyway,'_ Sasori said. _'Let's go, Deidara, Ayumi.'_

The puppet master turned to leave with Deidara following him. The blondie glanced at me, motioning for me to hurry up.

_'Come on, Ayumi-chan. Don't worry about these guys.'_

Feeling a bit hesitant, I nodded slightly. I was still shocked, but if my partners ordered me to go, I must listen.

I turned around, but someone blocked my way and grabbed my elbow.

_'Not so fast, girl,'_ one of the black haired men hissed at me and smirked. _'Do you really think we will let you go so easily?'_

_'Let go of her!'_ Deidara yelled angrily and a small clay spider exploded on the man, making him back off instantly._ 'Are you picking a fight with us, un?!'_

_'I couldn't care less about you, Akatsuki people,'_ Daichi explained with his arms crossed, then gave me a disgusted look._ 'All I want is to fight Ayumi. You two can leave.'_

I gazed at Deidara and Sasori, wondering what will they do. They have no reason to stay with me, right...? And they better leave. If they get hurt because of me...

_'Are you really so stupid?'_ Sasori spat at the three men, giving them one of his usual emotionless glares. _'Do you seriously think we would betray Ayumi like that?'_

Deidara sniffed, then smirked slightly.

_'Sasori is right! We would never leave Ayumi-chan in trouble. If you think of fighting her, then you have to fight us too, un!'_

I felt heart in my chest pound faster at their words.

_'G-Guys...'_

The blondie grinned at me, showing me his white teeth, while Sasori kept his face blank, though I swear I could see his lips curve slightly.

_'How touching... S-rank criminals have feelings after all, huh?'_ Daichi shouted sarcastically. _'I used to have emotions too, until you erased them, Ayumi.'_

His words and glare pierced my soul deeply.

_'Now I have only one emotion... That is hate. I want revenge.'_

Something heavy was stuck in my throat. I tried to swallow it, but nothing happened. My body felt cold and I didn't know why. I felt like I was unable to talk anymore. Why... Why did all of this happen?

_'Enough of your nonsense!'_ Deidara snapped and started molding his clay with his palms. _'I will just show you my art! It will shut you up, un!'_

_'I will be the one to shut your loud idiotic mouth, you stupid lousy blondie!'_ The other raven haired ninja rumbled and threw a few kunais at Deidara.

He jumped back – his face looked totally pissed.

_'Who did you call lousy?! Ahhhr, I will show you, un!'_

Soon the two of them got into a fight and Deidara disappeared behind the trees, already fired up to demonstrate his ultimate art. His opponent growled something under his nose and disappeared together with him.

I heard a loud creak and turned my eyes to see one of Sasori's puppets attacking Daichi. The poisonous scorpion's tale tried to wrap itself about the man's body, but he gracefully slipped away. Suddenly a wave of water came crashing down on Sasori – he only sighed and jumped into a tree. I noticed the other ninja glaring at the red head – it was obvious what they were trying to do. They wanted me to fight Daichi, no matter what.

_'I will get this over with as quickly as I can. Show him the result of your training, Ayumi,'_ Sasori muttered and stared at me.

He actually gave me a smile. A warm one. That's really rare for Sasori... No, I can't remember him being like that.

Suddenlly he disappeared too. Soon it was only me and Daichi, standing in front of each other.

My body was shaking, but I felt a bit more confident. Sasori believed in me after all. Deidara too. I can't be weak. I must not be weak.

A shuriken flew right at me and I had to stop dazing off. I blocked it easily and jumped back, getting ready to fight.

_'Finally... Finally I can avenge Tsukiyomi clan,'_ Daichi smirked. _'You're a traitor who must be killed. No, you're far worse than a traitor...'_

_'You don't know anything...'_

_'I know much more than you imagine. You were going to say that it was your bloodline limit who killed them off, right?'_

Sweat was beginning to form on my forehead. He was right. I never meant to kill my clan... It wasn't me...

_'Let me say you this – there is no excuse for what you did. There will never be. You can try to live in your sweet illusion, thinking that you did nothing wrong, that you weren't thinking straight when you slaughtered them... But it's all fake. You killed them, one by one. This is a fact that you can't change. You deserve punishment for your crime, don't you think, Ayumi?'_

All I could do was stare. My mind was turning blank. Second after second. Daichi smiled.

_'Seems like you're smart enough to realize that I'm right. Do you know... Do you know this pain of losing someone close to you?'_

I watched as Daichi's fair eyes clouded. They were full of sadness and sorrow. That sorrow which I knew so well... He blinked at me a few times, waiting for an answer.

_'Y-Yes, I kn-'_

_'No, you don't. You know nothing about my pain. That horrible night...'_

Daichi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

_'That horrible night I was just a child, two or three years older than you. My family... It was killed by you. And I saw all of it.'_

_'I'm s-so-'_

_'Shut up,'_ he snapped at me darkly and I did.

The least I could do was listen to him.

_'My father was at that meeting, the one which had to decide what to do with you and your parents. My mother told me about it. At that time she was taking care of me and my little sister. Suddenly we heard a few screams and a loud crash. My mother told me to hide. She was crying and shaking. I hid under the table.'_

My knees were getting weak. I grabbed my head which was aching now – the pain was unbearable. I never meant to... I never wanted to...

_'All I remember from that moment was you. You broke our door and came in, using your monstrous chakra. Your eyes were completely white – you looked like a demon. You were a demon.'_

Daichi lowered his head so that I wouldn't be able to see his eyes.

_'My mother was begging you to stop, you know? Her tears were leaking down the wood as you dragged her on the floor – her neck was ripped. You twisted it.'_

_'S-Stop... Please...'_

_'I was afraid to move and breath. The fear inside of me... It keeps hunting me, even now. I will never get rid of it,_' he continued in a harsh and disturbed tone which was breaking me slowly. _'I probably lost my consciousness and woke up a bit later, only to see dead bodies around me. The corpses of my mother and my sister... Distant sounds made me freeze in fear again. I don't know how much time did I spend being surrounded by my dead family. Do you know what it feels like? Do you know what it is for a child to keep staring at his slaughtered family for hours, afraid to let out a sound? Who do you think should pay for that? Who is responsible?'_

I fell on the ground, hiding my face in my hands. The cause for his pain was me... I ruined his life. Not only his... No...

No...

Daichi tilted his head to the side, giving me a weird crazed look.

_'We shall end your inhuman existence right now, don't you think?'_


	16. A monster

_'What the fuck is wrong, Itachi? You look like a pile of shit today!'_

I glared at the silver haired man which was standing at the cooker and making soup, this time successfully.

_'That's none of your concern, Hidan.'_

I watched as the man grunted and sent me an annoyed glare.

_'If you think of sitting here and freaking pissing me off with your ugly mood, then fuck off right now! I need to concentrate, okay?!'_

I growled and stood up, feeling defeated. I can't believe I'm giving up to this dumb priest, but whatever. I didn't feel like fighting right then.

I made my way towards the door but stopped dead in my tracks when Hidan mentioned.. Her.

_'It's something about Ayumi, isn't it? I'm fucking sure.'_

I stayed quiet for a while.

_'How do you know?'_

Hidan snorted at me and kept stirring his food. Somehow it was irrirating. The way Ayumi used to do this was different. She was always so relaxed. There was always a soft smile on her face... I shook my head again. I wonder how many times I did that today.

_'Well yesterday she looked freaking depressed too. Did you rape her or something?'_ The silver haired man muttered and snapped his head back suddenly when I sent a kunai at him.

It went flying to the wall and cracked it slightly.

_'You say something stupid like that again and I will kill you.'_

_'Geez, calm the fuck down! I'm only joking,'_ Hidan yelled and murmured some curses under his nose when the soup started leaking down on the sides of the pot.

He quickly fixed it and turned his head at me.

_'I don't know what the fuck happened between you two, but she freaking loves you. It's so annoyingly obvious, man!'_

I felt my chest getting heavy again. Nowadays I was beginning to doubt my decision to cut all my bonds with Ayumi. Only so little time had passed and I was missing her already, it was driving me insane. I felt like being worthless and couldn't do anything right.

_'And she left with that dumb brat, you know. He will snatch her away if you keep on being a fucking idiot.'_

I sent him another glare. Ayumi and Deidara... The only thought of them made me want to murder that blondie. He can never take her away from me...

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I smirked when I noticed that Itachi's face was becoming more freaking lively... If you could say so about him. That fucker is always so gloomy.

He suddenly stared at me, his eyes were a little wide and looked like they were asking for something. He was starting to realize what that girl meant to him.

Fuck, what a drama... Are we even S-rank criminals?

_'Thanks,'_ Itachi said and disappeared through the door, leaving only me and my food in the kitchen.

All of this freaking wonderful food for myself...

_'Hey, Hidan... Oh, what have you got there? Soup?'_

_'FUCK OFF, KISAME, IT'S MINE!'_

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I brushed the sweat off my forehead as I hid in a tree, trying to catch my breath. The forest was soundless – I could see far away from the branch I was kneeling on, yet I couldn't detect anyone. About half an hour has already passed since my fight begun. All I did was run away from Daichi.

My head was pounding – all these things he said... All of them were like knives which pierced deep into my heart. The memories which I held deep inside were floating on the surface of my mind now. He wants to kill me and he has a reason for it. A monster, I am a monster, right...? No one can take his pain away... What should I do?

_'Hiding, huh? What a coward. Who could have thought that a weakling like you killed the whole clan... Why don't you stop being stubborn and show me your Tsukimi instead, __**Ayumi-chan?**__'_

I quickly glanced to the ground to see Daichi standing here, smirking at me.

I closed my eyes and jumped to the ground. He was holding back – his attacks were only a play, I still had to do my best to dodge them. He was powerful. If I used my bloodline limit... Maybe I could win. But...

The ground below me started shaking suddenly and I almost fell into the deep hole in it, but I used my chakra to pull myself away. This was one of many Daichi's techniques – his element was earth, obviously. I didn't stand a chance to him, especially with such average skills. Tsukimi...

_'I... I already told you. I w-won't use Tsukimi against you...'_ I muttered quietly.

The man chuckled and smirked at me, looking me up and down.

_'Why? Don't you want to kill me like you killed your own parents?'_

_'I didn't want to kill them... I didn't...'_

It was here, in my head, again. That silver light which was shining so brightly eleven years ago. That time it overtook me. This time it won't. I don't have a right to fight Daichi. Not after all the things I have done to him... If it's meant for him to end my life...

_'Don't even think something like that, Ayumi,'_ I heard Sasori's voice behind me and my eyes widened slightly.

He grabbed my waist from behind and jumped back. Suddenly a loud boom exploded next to Daichi, making a thick cloud of dust rise in the air. A few trees fell right next to us, but we were in a safe place.

_'Are you alright, Ayumi-chan, un?!'_

_'Sasori... Deidara...'_

I glanced at the both partners to see them perfectly fine, with almost no scratches at all.

_'Those two were weak,'_ Sasori murmured before gazing at the battlefield._ 'Oh, so he survived Deidara's explosion... That's already something.'_

_'I told you already – I'm only going to fight the girl. Back off!'_ Daichi yelled as he got up from the ground, his clothes torn a bit, but he was still fine.

I watched Daichi's face, which was twisted by anger and madness. Spitting some blood on the ground, he glared at us, then looked at Deidara who was floating in the air on his clay bird. The blondie was smirking.

_'So you're alive... Not bad,'_ he commented and flashed his famous grin at me. _'We came to help you, Ayumi-chan, un.'_

I turned my eyes away, already knowing that what I was about to say was going to shock them. But that was what my heart told me to do.

_'I don't want you to k-kill him, guys...'_

It was quiet for a few seconds before Deidara burst out shouting, just like I expected him to do.

_'What?! You must be joking! You know he wants to murder you, right, un?!'_

I let out a sigh. How should I explain them this?

_'I k-know that, but I couldn't continue my life with the thought of killing him, the last person of my clan.'_

Daichi caught our attention with his sudden crazy laugh, echoing through the woods. I could feel the hurt and sorrow in his voice, it made my chest pound even harder. I made him like that...

_'What a psycho, un...'_

His laugh lasted for a few minutes till he finally calmed down and stared at me. The way his face expression changed so easily was making me feel nervous – just a moment ago Daichi looked spiteful while right now he seemed quite relaxed.

_'I don't need your pity, you stupid bitch,'_ he growled at me, his eyes open wide. _'The idea of murdering you was the only one keeping me alive. I will kill you no matter wha-'_

_'Shut up, un!'_ Deidara screamed before throwing another clay bomb at the man.

I covered my ears because of the enormous blast – the forest was in chaos again. I looked around – Sasori was nowhere to be found. Did explosion hit him? No, that's not it. Where is Deidara…?

The smoke finally disappeared and before I could even blink, Daichi slammed me against a tree, a kunai to my neck. My body froze. His face was close to me, smirking. How did he move so fast? Was it a shadow clone?

_'Move and you will die.'_

_'S-Sasori…?'_ I whispered soundlessly, noticing a puppet behind the man, holding a venomous blade to his head.

_'What a scum you are, using my art to attack Ayumi-chan.'_ I felt myself getting pulled on something flying, it was blondie's clay bird. _'Finish him off, danna, un!'_

_'N-No!'_

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I grunted in displeasure as Ayumi-chan suddenly cried out. Why did she stand up to that loser again?! After he attacked her like that?

I exchanged glances with Sasori who appeared from the shadows – he was the first one to notice that Daichi before was a clone. What should we do?

_'You're being naive and stupid, Ayumi. This guy won't change.'_

_'I-It doesn't matter...'_

The soft tone of Ayumi-chan's voice made me glance at her. My eyes widened – she was crying. Why didn't I notice this before?

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I watched as Ayumi hid her face inside her hands, shutting herself away from everyone. I don't understand this. Why is she suffering so much? Isn't that Daichi just a bastard asking to be killed?

_'What a dumb bitch...'_

I tightened my grip on Daichi and he stopped chuckling. Emotions, they only get in the way.

_'Ayumi-chan... Don't cry, please! He's not worth of staying alive, un!'_

_'D-Deidara… You d-don't understand. I k-killed his precious people, don't you g-get it?'_

I sighed in annoyance. I guess there was nothing me or the brat could do.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I felt Deidara's arm around me but I shook it away. If we killed Daichi… I couldn't call myself a human. I would be a monster, for sure.

A monster, like my parents told me. I don't want to be like that. Even if other members hate me…

I flinched as I heard Sasori murmur something and looked to see him pushing Daichi to the tree.

_'Don't-'_

_'Calm down. I won't kill him.'_

Swallowing something in my throat, I watched as the puppet master took out a rope and started tying Daichi down.

_'Do you think a rope will hold him down danna, un..?'_ Deidara muttered in his disappointed voice, gazing at the scene before him.

I glanced at both of my partners. I can't believe they agreed to let Daichi be. I was already thinking of fighting them…

_'It's not a simple rope. It contains my chakra, so he won't be able to escape, not until we're far away.'_

Feeling my body shaking, I could feel Daichi glance at me. He was silent, but I couldn't look him in the eye so I turned to the blondie artist.

Sasori finished soon and gracefully jumped on the bird, ordering for Deidara to hurry up and go.

The giant clay creature shot up to the sky and made a few circles in the air before flying away.

Flying away from my memories, from my past, from the part of me which will stay in my heart forever.

I looked at the silver head once more – it was pointing to the ground so I couldn't see the face. How did he feel right now? I will never know...

_'Forgive me…'_ I whispered to myself.

If only my words reached him… But it was only a naive wish.

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…

My thoughts vanished suddenly as I felt a sharp pain in my back.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Something wasn't right, yet I couldn't understand what. As soon as we started flying, I realized it.

But it was too late. Everything happened so fast.

_'Ayumi-chan…'_

Me and Deidara could only watch in horror as blood gushed out of Ayumi's mouth, painting her fair skin in crimson red. Her lips went pale and her sky blue eyes widened, as if wondering what happened. But she knew it already, I could sense it.

_'This is it...'_ Daichi's voice ringed behind the girl._ 'How does it feel?'_

He brought his kunai even further, so that it pierced her whole torso and stick out from her chest. A sick pleasant smile lit his features. The smell of iron filled my nose.

Deidara stared in shock, not being able to say anything. His orbs were glued to Ayumi.

I can't believe I only noticed it now… The person I tied to the tree before… Was a clone.

Ayumi tried to move her lips unsuccessfully, but only more blood came out. She tried again and I could hear a faint whisper, so silent that it mixed with the sound stinging in the air. The sound of death which I knew so well.

_'It… H-Hurts...'_


	17. To that blue sky

Ayumi's eyes closed slowly and she started falling off the bird before Deidara caught her in his arms and brought her to the ground.

Daichi chuckled and I glared at him.

_'You won't get away with this.'_

My chakra threads quickly wrapped themselves around his body, squeezing the man harder and harder till wounds and blood appeared on his skin. Daichi yelped quietly, but smiled again, staring at the forest below us.

_'I don't really c-care anymore…'_

I was about to kill him in a painful way but my attention turned to Deidara.

_'Danna! Hurry up and get there, un!'_

I shot this bastard a disgusted look and jumped off the clay bird, making sure that he won't run away. It didn't look like he wanted though. He kept ignoring me, his eyes glued to the space.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

All I could feel was fear. Ayumi-chan was covered in thick red liquid while her Akatsuki cloak was tainted with a dark stain, which kept getting bigger and bigger within seconds. I tried to wipe away the blood from her chin with my sleeve, but it was pointless – my upper body was crimson too. Blood was everywhere.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the worst thoughts which were hovering my mind. She can't die… I won't let her.

_'Ayumi-chan… Ayumi-chan!'_ I shook her slightly, keeping sure to stay away from the huge wound and kunai stuck deep in her chest. _'You will be alright... D-Don't worry!'_

Panic was crawling down my throat and I looked around again – where the hell was Sasori?!

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Someone familiar shook me and called my name, so I opened my eyes. The bright sky hit me with all its beauty and I winced a bit – it was so blue… So crystal blue… Was it always so pretty?

Glancing at the horrible wound just below my neck, I let out a sigh. I was weak after all… How could I even call myself a shinobi? How could I be a part of Akatsuki? These things were impossible to understand… Yet I didn't regret them at all. Meeting Akatsuki was probably the best thing in my life…

_'Ayumi-chan…!'_

I finally turned my gaze to Deidara – the amusing clay artist I grew to adore so much. He was always so nice to me, no matter what, and his art... Well, it was truly a blast. It was strange to see him looking so pale and scared. He was hugging me, his arms were shaking... Sasori was standing behind him, just staring at me unfazed, like he always used to do. But wait... Isn't that a hint of fright on his face? Was he worried because of me? I couldn't help but feel something warm – the puppet master has helped me a lot, way more than he probably thinks.

The red head caught me looking at him and we exchanged gazes – it almost felt like he knew what I was thinking. He probably did.

_'Why are you standing here like that, danna?! Hurry up and heal her!'_ Deidara screamed and glared at Sasori angrily, but he didn't move. _'You idiot, I told you to-'_

_'Deidara...'_

The blondie artist turned to me, looking surprised. His wonderful hair fell on his cheek so gently... I tried to move my right arm and frowned – it didn't want to listen to me. It just kept lying there. So stubborn...

I concentrated more chakra and finally lifted it, which made me chuckle in sadness – my hand was all bloody and dirty...

As soon as my skin touched the artist's face, he shivered slightly.

_'Don't look so pitiful, Deidara...'_ I murmured to him and gave a weak smile.

It didn't turn out the way I wanted to. Instead of lightening up, something clear and shiny appeared at the ends of his eyes.

Two crystal tears rolled down Deidara's face, coming in contact with my cold fingers. I frowned again.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

_'P-Please... D-Don't cry...'_

_'What are you talking about?! I'm n-not crying, because you won't die!'_ I tried to say calmly but it ended up as a whimper.

Why… Why was danna not doing anything? I don't get it… I…

Ayumi-chan's lips curved into another loving smile. So sweet and delicate. Her stormy orbs were shining. Shining with tears and something more. How could she smile at a time like this? How could she smile when she was dying, right here in my arms? I shook my head again before carefully putting my hand on hers. The blood on her skin… It was leaking down my chin. I pulled her fingers even closer, savoring the feel of our touch.

_'S-Sasori-danna… Do something…'_ I once again referred to my partner, who did nothing to help her.

_'The wound is too deep.'_

_'What are you talking about, dumb ass?! It can't be-'_

_'Shut up, brat!'_ Sasori yelled at me, glaring coldly. _'Why can't you listen to her instead?'_

The frozing sensation in my chest made me look back at the girl. She coughed a few times, spitting out some more blood, then smiled again. Her perfect features looked even more beautiful in the daylight... So innocent...

_'Isn't this pathetic, g-guys...?'_

Her soft chuckle got me out of my daze.

_'T-That's my first mission and I'm already d-dead...'_ Ayumi-chan whispered before taking another look at the sky.

With a soft grin, she roamed the space with her eyes, which were filled with longing, and turned back to me and Sasori.

_'That's not you fault... We didn't notice it was a c-clone...'_

_'Don't b-blame yourselves... I-It's better this way after all...'_

_'Don't say such things!'_ I yelled, suddenly feeling mad at her for talking like that. _'You're not going to die!'_

A silence fell on the forest. The only ones ruining it were some foolish birds chirping around their annoying melodies. They didn't know anything. Nothing at all.

'_You know g-guys, you were always like my b-brothers...'_

My gaze on the girl hardened. I have never told her... I have never ever told her how I truly feel.

_'I have never thought of you as a sister…!'_

Watching a frown form on her face, I growled in displeasure. What was I waiting for all this time? Why... Why didn't I tell her? I tightened my hold on her body, bringing her even closer.

_'Ayumi-chan, I... I love you,'_ I finally confessed, ignoring Sasori standing behind me, ignoring the cruel fact that she was dying, that there was nothing I could change...

A subtle pull on my sleeve, motioning me to lower my head to the girl, made my heart skip a beat. I did as she wanted, inhaling her sweet scent. It was almost like a dream.

_'T-Thank you, Deidara.'_

Ayumi-chan's smile widened, letting me know she appreciated what I said. Slowly her face came closer and closer and I stopped breathing. Her fresh lips only tainted by blood touched my cheek, the one she was stroking before. A moment later she fell back, panting heavily.

Another stupid tear betrayed me. I hated it – the way I was feeling. The way she was disappearing before my eyes and the only thing I could do was watch.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

One... Two... Three... I could only count the minutes which were left to me. There were so many things I wish I could do... My mind went to Itachi. If only I could see him once more... Those onyx eyes, raven hair... If only... But there was no time.

_'D-Deidara, Sasori... I have a few t-things I would like to ask you...'_

My voice was barely hearable, at least to me, but I saw Sasori coming closer. They both leaned in, listening intently.

_'D-Deidara...'_ I whispered, feeling blood seep down my chin, he wiped it away quickly.

_'Y-yes, Ayumi-chan?'_

I wanted to smile again at the soft tone he was using, but couldn't do that anymore. The blue sky was getting blurry... The cool wind couldn't reach me anymore.

_'P-Please... M-Make my body a p-part of your ultimate art...'_

He stared at me wide eyed, his light blue orbs getting a bit darker from the sorrow he was feeling. I have never wanted to see him like that... I felt my own eyes getting teary. But there was no time to cry.

_'C-Certain people might come after my b-bloodline...'_ I coughed a few times._ 'After my bloodline l-limit... I w-want my body to v-vanish... Can you-'_

The burning in my chest was getting unbearable. I just gazed at Deidara, wishing he would agree. And he did, with more tears in his eyes. I saw as they leaked on my forehead, but didn't feel anything.

_'T-Thank you, I k-knew that I could t-trust you w-with that. N-Now, S-Sasori...'_ I turned to the red head, who kept silent this whole time. _'P-Please... P-Please tell him... Tell him that I always...'_

I blinked a few times, sensing something sour and wet on my lips.

If only... If only I could kiss him... For the last time...

_'I know,'_ Sasori muttered, trying to make it easier for me.

He, of all the people, of course he understood what I meant.

_'T-Thanks... Y-You're not that bad after all, y-you know..?'_ I whispered half jokingly, half truthful.

The puppet master smiled very lightly.

More tears fell on my face, as I glanced at Deidara who was crying silently. It broke my heart to see him like that.

_'I-I'm s-sorry... Y-You're like... M-My only family...'_

I gazed at the sky for the last time. I swear I could see my parents' faces... They must be there, right? They must be there, somewhere...

Maybe they forgave me... Maybe they're even waiting for me...

Blue, yellow, red and silver mixed in my mind. There was nothing clear anymore... Deidara squeezed my hand slightly.

So this is it... This is the end for me.

With a smile on my face, I finally closed me eyes, feeling no regret, no regret at all.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Ayumi's lips muttered a small „thank you" as she left this world with that tender smile of hers. The one she always wore.

I turned around, away from the brat. I didn't feel like seeing his face anymore.

Emotions... They never brought any eternal beauty to this world. They would only give you fake hope and leave you like that. They would only make you suffer.

_'I'm going to take care of Daich-'_

_'No. Don't you dare to touch him.'_

I glanced back. The clay master stood up slowly, with the girl in his arms. His expression was covered by his blonde hair.

_'I will take care of him. I will make him suffer.'_

_'Deidara...'_ I whispered, a bit suprised at his attitude, but it was something I could expect after all.

_'Hold her,'_ he spat at me harshly before putting Ayumi's body in my arms carefully.

I didn't resist.

I watched as Deidara approached Daichi, who didn't say a word this whole time. The artist's hand went to the pouch which was tied around his waist. He took out some clay.

That time, Ayumi looked peaceful and relaxed like never before. Finally there wasn't a single trace of worry on her face. I ran through the trees away from Deidara – an intense explosion was about to go off.


	18. Redemption

***Two weeks before the capture of Gaara***

I walked through the dark halls of Akatsuki hideout, the brat silently followed me. After finishing our mission, we finally returned. He didn't say a word since then. Since that day.

We went to the living room – Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were here. They glanced at us, then returned to what they were doing. Only the silver haired priest kept staring at us stupidly.

_'Where the fuck is Ayumi?'_

I didn't say anything. This whole situation made me feel irrirated.

_'Zetsu, bring here the others._'

The plant man gazed at me, amused.

_'You two look pretty gloomy. __**What's wrong?**__'_

_'Just call the others, damn it,'_ I repeated once more before taking a seat on the sofa, trying to calm myself down.

Zetsu murmured something before disappearing in the ground.

* * *

_'What's all this fuss about?'_ Kisame muttered before coming to the room, looking quite displeased that someone disturbed him.

Itachi followed him quietly. I sighed again. All of the members were here. Well, almost all... At least there will be no need to repeat myself ten times.

Akatsuki members gathered around me and Deidara. Some of them were muttering curses under their noses while others were just silent, wondering what happened. I coughed a few times to get their attention.

_'So where the fuck is Ayumi?!'_ Hidan yelled again and I shot him a glare.

He was just so annoying. Like always.

_'Did something happen?'_ Kisame asked, looking more concerned now.

_'Shut up, all of you, un!'_

Everyone went silent and stared at Deidara who burst out so suddenly. He rarely sounds so upset. Even I was shocked.

_'Danna, continue.'_

I gave him a weird look before turning to the others.

_'During our mission we were attacked by three ninjas. One of them was a part of Tsukiyomi clan, the one that Ayumi belonged to.'_

I scanned Akatsuki faces in front of me. They just stared at us, dumbfounded.

_'Ayumi was stabbed in the back. There was nothing I could do.'_

The room went absolutely quiet.

_'What...?'_ The shark man murmured before sending me a death glare. _'What do you mean there was nothing you could do? Why didn't you protect her?!'_

_'You weren't here, so shut up,'_ I snapped at him, feeling rage consume me.

I didn't want to feel guilt for what happened, I tried to shove it away. But it wasn't easy. If I have noticed that it was a clone... I grunted in annoyance.

_'She can't be fucking dead!'_ Hidan yelled again before hitting a table next to the sofa. _'If only she was a fucking jashinist...!'_

It fell down with a bump.

_'Calm down, Hidan. __**There's nothing you can do now.'**_I watched as everyone glared at Zetsu for such words. He only let out a tired sigh. _'She was a good girl, though... __**What a shame.'**_

_'I'm getting out of here,'_ Kakuzu grunted before leaving through the door.

No one stopped him. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Unintentionally, I glanced at Itachi from the corner of my eye. Like I expected, he looked emotionless. He didn't even blink once when I announced Ayumi's death.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

That Itachi... I was fuming with spite for him. He didn't say a word! How can he be like that?!

_'Uchiha...'_ I murmured quietly, but loud enough to hear me.

He gazed at me with his empty eyes, making me shake in anger. Sasori looked at me warningly, as if telling me to keep quiet, but I didn't care.

_'She wanted us to tell you that she loves you, un.'_

Other members shut up instantly, waiting for a reaction from Itachi. He stayed silent for a few moments before turning his back to us.

_'I see,'_ he simply said before taking a step towards the door.

That's it. This is it.

_'You never loved her, right, un?!'_

Itachi stopped walking, but didn't turn his head.

_'Shut up, brat,'_ Sasori ordered and grabbed my sleeve, but I pulled away.

That stupid Uchiha... Always thinking that he is better than everybody else. Always so cold and senseless. What an asshole!

_'The one she was thinking before her death was you!'_ I screamed at him again, feeling no fear at all. I didn't care if I'm asking for a fight, I would be glad to kick his ass anyway. _'Do you even understand how much she loved you?! You're disg-'_

_'I told you to shut up!'_ Sasori spat at me angrily before wrapping his stupid chakra threads around me. _'If you say another word, I will kill you.'_

I continued glaring daggers at Itachi. I truly hated him now. He never valued Ayumi-chan. He never understood her.

Moving my eyes to the floor, I took a few deep breaths. Suddenly all I could feel was despair. There was nothing I could do to bring her back. Absolutely nothing.

Uchiha just left the room, never glancing back. The room went quiet again. It would never be the same place again... Never.

Nothing could ever replace her.

* * *

**Tobi's P.O.V**

I gazed at the huge moon in the pitchy black sky, then turned my eyes downwards. I was sitting at the edge of the deep valley, a wide river and a dark forest below me. The night was cold. Not like I cared. It holds no meaning. This whole world holds no meaning... Without her.

Taking a handful of dirt from the ground, I squeezed it tightly. It leaked down my fingers. Just a filthy substance. Nothing more.

Yes, it was partly my fault, for letting her go with those two weaklings. How did I even believe they could protect her... No one can protect her, only me. She was supposed to be by my side, always. For the whole eternity.

I growled lowly. This is not the ending, I won't leave it like that. Everyone will pay, if that's the cost of her return. The future belongs only to me and her.

My eyes widened as I gazed at the moon once more. An owl hooted somewhere, searching for its prey.

I started chuckling quietly. It turned into a full laugh, echoing far away to the horizon.

Ayumi-chan... Ayumi-chan... I inhaled deeply, imagining that it was the scent of her skin. Her hair... Her body...

Does she think she can escape me in death? That's not going to work. I will find her, no matter what. I will pull her together piece by piece, if I need to do that.

_'No one can stop me. You're mine, Ayumi-chan... I will bring you back.'_

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I walked down the bank of the river which was prattling quietly, giving off a calming atmosphere. It looked like the water was silver – the moonlight it was reflecting made it all shiny and sparkling.

My eyes roamed this place against my will – they quickly found the place where me and Ayumi were once. She was playing with the water. She was smiling and calling my name.

I was stupid for not joining her. I would have been able to touch her just a bit more. To show her my true feelings.

The moon was so big and bright, I have never seen it like that before. The trees were not moving, as if they were frozen. It was so silent.

All my life... I keep doing these foolish mistakes. I kept hiding from myself and even when I met her, I still continued to act stupid. She appeared and vanished so suddenly... I wasn't even able to give her anything. Yet she gave so much to me.

I kneeled slightly, feeling the cold water hit my fingers. It felt somehow refreshing.

If only...

A few nightingales chirped in a tree. Their song was gentle and soft. The night sky looked beautiful.

I will never forget her. I will always crave for her.

_'Until we meet again, Ayumi.'_

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks to everybody who was reading this story. *teary eyes* It was actually quite sad to finish it like that, I wasn't expecting this. :/ But this was the best way, I believe that. Thank you once more. ^^ Everything will be okay!**


End file.
